Caminando hacia el lado oscuro
by anita99
Summary: [SasuHina] Cierto rubito le rompe el corazón sin querer, pero alguien se encargará de curárselo. [Lemon]
1. Chapter 1

**¿Hola que tal? Aquí estoy con mi primer fic largo Sasuhina. Y, por supuesto, contiene lemon. Así que ya estáis advertidos.**

**Espero que os guste y lo disfrutéis. Dejo el primer capi, e iré colgando poco a poco los demás. **

**Ya sabéis todos que naruto no es mio, vaya mierda de vida, lo que daría yo por encontrarme "casualmente" con alguno de esos bomboncitos...TT**

* * *

-¡Le odio¡La odio! Odio a mi maldito clan. Odio mi vida. Me odio a mi misma.

-¿Cómo pude fijarme en él¿Cómo he podido amarle tanto?

Tenía una mirada que daba miedo, la ira se reflejaba en esos enrojecidos ojos, cansados ya de llorar. No lograba entender como esa persona a la que ella había entregado tanto, podía haberle hecho eso.

"_Ha sido humillante",_ pensó mientras descargaba su furia con el último árbol que quedaba en pie en casi un kilómetro a la redonda. Había dejado en medio del bosque un círculo casi perfecto en el cual, todo lo que se hallaba dentro había quedado arrasado. No quedaba ni mísero árbol en pie. Todo era destrucción. Cualquiera pensaría que había tenido lugar la batalla más cruel de todos los tiempos, pero no. Era un entrenamiento más, aunque esta vez sin contemplaciones. No se contuvo ni un momento. Estaba harta. Harta de ser ignorada, subestimada, humillada, de ser esa niña a la que todos creían débil e inútil.

La gota que colmó el vaso, fue lo que sucedió esa misma mañana.

Su padre le acababa de anunciar que en un mes se debía casar con su "querido primito" para la unificación del clan. No le dejaba opción, era sí o sí_. "Al menos así servirás para algo",_ fue lo último que escucho salir de la boca de su padre.

"_¡Maldito clan y malditas sus normas!"_

Ante lo que se le avecinaba, sólo una persona venía a su mente. Un rubio de ojos azules, hiperactivo y, sobretodo, cabeza hueca. Esto último lo tenía ella ahora más claro que nunca.

Con toda la pena que tenía dentro tras la noticia que le acababa de dar su padre, decidió armarse de valor para, por fin, declarársele. Tenía la esperanza que _su Naruto-kun_ la salvara de ese infierno. Pero cuan equivocada estaba.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, salió de casa a toda prisa, dirección a Ichiraku, sabía que por la hora que era se encontraría allí almorzando. Y no se equivocó.

-B-Buenos días, Na-Naruto-kun.- Saludó al entrar a la tienda, sentándose a su lado.

-¡Hola Hinata¿Qué te trae por aquí? No sueles venir…- Contestó el kitsune tan eufórico como siempre.

-Etto…yo…yo…quería hablar contigo, si no te importa, claro…- Estaba decidida, no iba a echarse atrás. Ahora no.

-Esta bien Hinata, ya he terminado. Si te parece vamos al bosque y así de paso me quedo a entrenar.

-Como quieras… Naruto-kun.

Salieron de la tienda dirigiéndose al bosque. Ella estaba claramente nerviosa, pero a la vez muy segura. Lo de esta mañana la había molestado tanto, que estaba decidida a hacer lo que sea por cambiar las cosas.

-Bueno Hinata¿qué era eso que querías decirme?

-Pues…etto…yo…quería decirte que …

-Que…-continuaba el rubio impaciente.

-…que me gustas, Naruto-kun, me gustas desde que íbamos a la academia…-

La peliazul no pudo evitar bajar la mirada al suelo y sonrojarse a más no poder. Esperaba ansiosa una respuesta de su parte, que nunca llegó.

-NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO – Gritaba una pelirrosa a pleno pulmón.

-¡¡AQUÍ, SAKURA- CHAAAANN!! – Contestaba él, agitando los brazos con velocidad, haciéndole señales.

-¡Hasta que te encuentro Naruto¿Dónde te habías metido¡Ah! Hola Hinata¿qué haces aquí con MI Naruto?

El rostro de Sakura mostraba claro enfado, estaba celosa de que alguien le quitara, lo que ella creía que era suyo y, sin pensarlo dos veces, jaló al rubio dándole un beso posesivo en los labios, que él respondió con gusto, tomándola de la cintura y aproximándose más.

No se podía creer lo que veía. Notaba como el corazón se le hacía añicos. Apretó los puños con fuerza, clavándose las uñas y provocando unos hilillos de sangre en las palmas de sus manos.

"_¿Cómo puede hacerme esto? Después de que le he dicho lo que siento por él, no tiene nada mejor que hacer que besar a esa zorra en mis narices. ¡Será cabrón! Podría tener la decencia de cortarse un poco¿no?" _(N/a: esas cosas duelen, la verdad XD)

Mientras esos dos estaban en lo suyo, ella se marchó corriendo, con un mar de lágrimas que le empapaban el rostro y con ira contenida.

Se sentía dolida, traicionada, abandonada. Estaba claro que si quería algo, lo tenía que conseguir por sus propios medios. Y aunque no tenía nada a su favor, decidió ser egoísta por una vez en su vida, y acabar con todo.

Cuando se dio cuenta de cómo había dejado el bosque, se detuvo. No estaba sorprendida para nada. Ella sabía bien de lo que era capaz, aunque nadie se molestase en saberlo.

Se acercó al árbol más cercano, ya fuera del área devastada, apoyó su espalda en él y se dejó caer, hasta quedar sentada en el suelo.

-Si estás pensando en atacarme… no sé a que esperas.

Sabía que había alguien vigilándola todo el rato, desde que llegó al bosque, pero la verdad es que le importaba tan poco lo que le pasase, que se hizo la tonta y se puso a hacer lo que llevaba aguantando todo el camino: arrasar todo a su paso, literalmente.

-Vaya. Así que sabías que estaba aquí. No tengo intención de atacarte, solo te observaba. Parece que has tenido un mal día, Hyuuga.

-Sí. – Contestó sin ganas.- Todos te buscan, no deberías estar aquí, Uchiha Sasuke.

El moreno salió de su "escondite" y se acercó a la joven.

-Eres mejor de lo que me esperaba.

-¿Qúe es lo que quieres, Uchiha-san¿No creo que hayas venido aquí por gusto?

Hinata había perdido todo rastro de humanidad en ese momento, estaba completamente ausente, como si la cosa no fuera con ella. No podía apartar la imagen del amor de su vida besándose con Sakura. Mantenía la mirada perdida mientras hablaba con él.

Sasuke sabía que era temporal, el carácter de la chica estaba demasiado forjado, como para cambiar así por que sí. Tenía una ligera idea de lo que podía haber sucedido. Llevaba algún tiempo observándola en las sombras, por lo que la conocía bastante. Aunque nunca la había visto tan… ¿deprimida? Sonrió para sí.

-He venido a ofrecerte algo.

* * *

Continuará... 

**Hasta aki por hoy!! Nos leemos pronto! Mi senseii, recuperate pronto ¿¿vale?? a ver si te puedo alegrar un poco.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno! Aquí estoy otra vez con el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Espero que cada vez se vaya poniendo más interesante...ejem...**

**Como todos ya sabéis... Naruto no me pertendece por más que me pese...(me quiero morir!!!!) En fin... nunca llueve a gusto de todos.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

_He venido a ofrecerte algo._

Esas palabras la devolvieron a la vida: _"¿qué puedo tener yo que le pueda interesar a Uchiha-san?"._

Subió la mirada, hasta el que se encontraba enfrente suyo de pie y buscó sus ojos. Quería saber si es que se estaba burlando de ella o hablaba en serio. Pero cuando sus miradas se chocaron, se perdieron en el tiempo. No existía Naruto, ni Itachi, ni el clan Hyuuga, ni la venganza. Por unos instantes todo desapareció. El silencio se hizo en el lugar. La noche empezaba a nacer.

El ruido de unos pájaros en el árbol, los volvió en sí.

-¿Y de qué se trata, Uchiha-san?- consiguió hablar con un claro sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"_Qué tierna se ve. ¿Pero que estoy pensando?" _se recriminó el poseedor del Sharingan internamente.

-He estado observándote por un tiempo. Sé que eres poderosa, tienes buenas técnicas ninjas, además de poseer unos conocimientos básicos pero muy útiles de medicina. Necesito que te unas a nosotros. Te necesito para poder llevar a cabo mi objetivo.

-Tu venganza¿no¿Por qué yo, Uchiha-san? Hay shinobis mejores.

-No deberías subestimarte, eres la mejor kunoichi que conozco. No te pediría esto si no fuera así. Sabes que no me interesa tener que estar haciendo de niñera de nadie.- Sonrisa de superioridad made in Uchiha.- Además, he visto esta tarde algo nuevo en tu mirada que ha hecho que me decida…

-Odio- Cortó tajantemente la ojiblanco.- Has visto odio¿verdad?

-Sí. ¿Qué te ha pasado?_"¿por qué le pregunto¡ni que me importara!"_

-Pues que…-Suspiró resignada.- Mi padre me obliga a casarme con mi primo Neji y, además, he visto a Sakura y Naruto besándose en mis narices. Como puedes ver un día "espléndido".

-Hn. Así que es eso_."Por que me molesta que esté así por ese dobe, siento que mi sangre arde. Grrrr"- _El moreno seguía sin entender que le pasaba por la cabeza.- Entonces¿qué dices? Por lo que veo aquí no se te ha perdido nada ya.

-Tienes razón. A nadie le importa lo que haga, siempre fue así. Por lo menos, si me voy contigo, podré evitar casarme con mi primo.

Dicho esto de levantó y quedó cara a cara con Sasuke.

-Tengo que recoger algunas cosas y medicinas que tengo preparadas.

-Está bien. Te espero aquí. Si en una hora no has llegado me marcharé. No puedo estar perdiendo el tiempo.- Su voz era firme y fría.

-¡Hai! Uchiha-san. Tardaré lo menos posible.

Y dicho esto, se fue saltando de árbol en árbol hasta su casa.

"_Por fin alguien me necesita. Y no es nada más ni nada menos que Uchiha Sasuke. Me ha reconocido y ahora no puedo defraudarle"_

Y así fue metida en sus pensamientos, hasta que llegó a su destino. Era casi la hora de cenar, por lo que decidió entrar por la ventana de su habitación, así evitaría que la entretuvieran.

Sacó su mochila del armario y metió alguna ropa, unos rollos de recetas médicas, algunos ungüentos preparados por ella misma, bendas… Tardó no más de 10 minutos, pues lo tenía todo perfectamente colocado, y tal como entró a su casa, salió, camino de nuevo al bosque.

Cuando estaba ya fuera de la aldea se detuvo, pues sabía que alguien la seguía y no podía arriesgar la presencia de Sasuke.

-¿Qué quieres Naruto? – Preguntó alzando la voz para hacerse escuchar, pero había perdido todo rastro de ternura hacia el nombrado.

-"_¿Naruto? Debe estar muy dolida, nunca me había llamado por mi nombre a secas"_- Pensó el rubio.- ¿A dónde vas a estas horas, Hinata?

-Eso no te incumbe, no sabía que ahora te dedicaras a espiarme.- Espetó la joven.

-Yo…yo sólo te estaba buscando porque quería pedirte disculpas por lo de esta mañana, es que… bueno… tu sabes que yo amo a…-

-A Sakura-san. Sí, ya lo sé. No tenías que venir a decirme eso para hacerme más daño.

-Pero Hinata, tú eres mi amiga y…

-No Naruto-kun, te equivocas.- Su voz se tornó más suave y triste a la vez.- Yo no puedo ser tu amiga. No quiero sufrir ya más por alguien que no me quiere. Yo tenía la esperanza que tú fueras la persona me salvaras de mi compromiso con mi primo, pero no resultó ser así, y tampoco puedo culparte. De todas formas, ya alguien lo hizo por ti.

Hinata dio la conversación por acabada, y se puso de nuevo en marcha. Esperaba que el rubio se diera por vencido y se marchara, evitando una posible pelea. Pero no fue así, la agarró del brazo con fuerza, evitando que pudiera continuar.

-¡Detente, Hinata¿Qué quieres decir con que alguien ya lo hizo por mí¿Quién es esa persona?- La cara del kitsune reflejaba temor, tenía el presentimiento de que algo malo iba a suceder.- ¡Responde!

Silencio.

-¡Suéltame¡No tengo por que darte explicaciones de nada!

-No te soltaré hasta que no me respondas. ¡No pienso dejarte ir donde quiera que vayas!

-¡SUÉLTALA, DOBE¿O es que no escuchaste?

-¡Sa-Sasuke!- Se quedó congelado de ver a la persona que tenía delante- ¿Qué haces aquí¡Te hemos buscado por todas partes! Tienes que volver con nosotros.

-Ni lo sueñes usuratonkachi. No pienso volver hasta que no haya cumplido con mi venganza. Sólo he venido a buscarla. Así que… ¡SUÉLTALA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!

Hinata aprovechó la confusión de Naruto y con la mano que tenía libre le golpeó con un Juuken en el pecho.

-Hi…na…ta… ¿Nande?

Fueron las últimas palabras que salieron de su boca, antes de caer inconsciente.

* * *

**Bueno...Hasta aquí por hoy, pronto colgaré el siguiente chapi!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí pongo el 3º capítuloo!! Yuhuu!! **

**Muchas gracias a todos por vuestras rw, las agradezco de corazón !! Eso me anima a seguir escribiendo más!!**

**Un saludo!!**

**Por cierto¿es necesario recordar que naruto no es mío? Es que me resulta doloroso...**

* * *

Antes de que el rubio cayera al suelo, ella lo sostuvo y lo tumbó suavemente. Se quedó observando un poco, su cabello dorado; las marcas de sus mejillas, por donde paseó sus dedos; sus tiernas facciones… se veía realmente atractivo, pero ella ya no sintió el rubor que ese gesto le hubiera provocado un día antes.

_"¿Será que ya no me gusta¿Puede que confundiera sentimientos¿Y si nunca he estado enamorada de él y era simple admiración y respeto?"_

-¿Todavía sigues enamorada de este dobe? – Preguntó con cierta molestia. "Grrrrrr. ¿Por qué siento ganas de matarlo ahora mismo? Grrrr." Se interrogaba así mismo.

-Pues… eso es lo que estaba pensando y no sé si alguna vez he llegado a estar verdaderamente enamorada de él.- Se quedó pensativa unos instantes.- Creo, sinceramente, que he estado confundida todo este tiempo, aunque no puedo negar que me resulta atractivo.

La joven se sinceró, tal vez, demasiado. Porque sin quererlo estaba provocando una batalla interna en el que ahora era su nuevo compañero.

_"¡¿Atractivo¿El dobe¡Ja¿Es que esta tía no tiene ojos en la cara? Si ese es atractivo¿yo que soy¿Un sex-simbol? Grrrrrrrrrr. Un momento. ¿Es que acaso estoy celoso¡Ni que me importara lo que ella piense!"_

-¿U-Uchiha-san?- Se asustó al ver que tenía el Sharingan activado- ¿Estás bien?

-Hmp…Será mejor que nos vayamos. No creo que tu "principito" esté durmiendo eternamente.- Su voz denotaba un cierto rin tintín.- Además, nos están esperando.

Hinata se quedó mirándolo por un momento, no entendía muy bien el cambio de actitud hacia ella. _"¿Acaso está celoso? No, no puede ser. Él es el "gran" Uchiha Sasuke."_Pensó para sí, mientras una sonrisa maliciosa aparecía en su rostro. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero el estar con él, la calmaba. No sentía timidez, ni vergüenza, ni miedo. Era como si lo conociera de toda la vida. Tenía plena confianza en que nunca le haría daño.

-¿Qué ocurre¿Es que tengo monos en la cara o qué? – Preguntó enfadado el Uchiha.

-¡No, no! Es que te ves muy guapo cuando te pones serio.- Inmediatamente se llevó las manos a la boca y se tornó roja como un tomate. _"¿De verdad dije eso¡Tierra trágame!"_

El aludido se quedó sin palabras, no se esperaba esa respuesta. Y se volvió rápidamente, dándole la espalda, para que no pudiera ver el sonrojo que sus palabras habían producido en él y la sonrisa traicionera que ahora dibujaban sus labios. _"¡Ne¿Pero que puñetas me pasa?"_

Se pusieron en camino. Durante toda la noche fueron casi sin hablar. Estaban muy metidos en sus pensamientos, intentando aclarar todo aquello que estaba sucediendo y que no entendían. Ella fue quien cortó ese momento de tensión.

-U-Uchiha-san…

-

Dime… _"¿Por qué me llamará así?"_ Y llámame Sasuke, por favor

-H-hai, Sasuke-san.- Pensó un momento lo que tenía que decirle, no quería que la tomase por tonta o algo así.- Tú… ¿podrías entrenarme?

-¿Qué si podría entrenarte? Tú eres ya muy fuerte. ¿Por qué quieres que yo te entrene?- Estaba anonadado, esa chica tenía algo especial.

-Yo sé que tú eres mucho más fuerte que yo… y no quiero ser un estorbo para ti, ni para nadie. Sé que me queda mucho que aprender y no me gusta que los demás sientan la obligación de tener que protegerme por ser débil.- Su voz mostraba clara determinación y su mirada era firme.

-No eres débil, Hinata, posiblemente seas la más fuerte de mi equipo, después de mí. Pero si eso quieres, entrenaré contigo.

Se la quedó mirando embelesado, era inteligente, fuerte, humilde, tierna, sincera y, sobre todo, hermosa. Definitivamente, había sido buena idea ir en su búsqueda. No entendía como la gente de su alrededor no se habían dado cuenta de cuanto valía. Se sintió feliz, _"¡qué "pena" me da el dobe, no sabe lo que se ha perdido!"._ Y de nuevo una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Después de 5 horas de camino, llegaron a un refugio, donde el resto de compañeros les estaban esperando.

-¡Ya era hora que llegaras Sasuke!- Exclamó Seigetsu divertido.- ¡Ah¿Quién es esa preciosidad que va contigo?- Se ganó una mirada asesina, cortesía Uchiha.

-Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata, y formará parte de nuestro equipo a partir de hoy. Os aconsejo que no intentéis hacerle nada, u os arrepentiréis.- Dicho esto viajó con su mirada hacia Karin, ya que pudo notar el aura asesina que le rondaba.- Hinata – Prosiguió- Ella es Karin, este de aquí es Seigetsu, y el que está en el futón, Juugo.

-Bienvenida, Hinata - Saludó cortésmente Juugo.

-¡Sí, eso¡Bienvenida preciosa!- Otra mirada asesina Uchiha y risita simpática Hyuuga.

-Arigato, Seigetsu-kun, Juugo-san.- Contestó amablemente la ojiblanco.

Karin no dijo nada, se giró y se metió en el cuarto de baño, indignada. Todos la siguieron con la mirada.

-Lo siento…- dijo la muchacha apenada por la reacción de su nueva compañera.- No quisiera causar problemas.

-No tienes que disculparte.- Cortó tajante Sasuke- No eres tú la que causa los problemas.

-No te preocupes Hinata-san, se le pasará- Explicó Juugo.

-E-Esta bien. Como digáis.

Dicho esto, el cabecilla del grupo sacó dos futones de un armario viejo que había en la estancia, y los acomodó en el suelo, uno al lado del otro. (Pillín, vaya a ser que se la quiten, XD)

-Es hora de dormir, mañana será un día largo y tenemos que estar descansados.

Cuando Karin salió por fin del baño, con su ropa de dormir puesta, Hinata cogió su mochila y se metió en el. Allí se cambió y se aseó un poco.

Al salir, a los chicos se les cayó la mandíbula al suelo. Hinata vestía un short negro muy ajustado, que dejaba ver sus largas y finas piernas, y una camiseta negra de tirante, que mostraba ese voluminoso pecho, que la sudadera que siempre llevaba disimulaba muy bien, y una cinturita estrecha.

Seigetsu tuvo que salir corriendo hacia el baño, con una hemorragia nasal que empezaba a salir en un hilillo de sangre. Juugo parpadeó unas cuantas veces, hasta que retomó la compostura y a Sasuke se le pasaron mil ideas por la cabeza de cómo podría ella dejar de ser virgen. Algo se movió entre sus piernas y empezó a sudar como si estuviera en una sauna.

-Ejem…- Carraspeó el moreno en un intento de volver en sí.- Será mejor que nos acostemos ya. _"¡Pero qué buena está, por Kami! Algún día la haré mía, como buen Uchiha que soy. ¡Oh, Sí¡Ya lo creo!"_

Por supuesto Karin estaba que ardía, pero de furia, y se dio la vuelta para no ver el espectáculo. Eso no pasó desapercibido para nuestro Uchiha, quien se acerco a ella y le susurró sin que nadie lo oyera:

-Si te atreves a ponerle una mano encima, o a hacerle algo, lo que sea… estás muerta.- La chica de anteojos se tensó, y por primera vez tuvo miedo de él.

Volvió a su lugar, para acostarse, haciéndole señas con la mano a Hinata para que se acostara en el futón que había colocado antes a su lado. Muy pegado al suyo. Parecía, más bien, uno grande. Ella se sonrojó con violencia, pero no le desagradó para nada la perspectiva, así que accedió y se acostó a su lado. (¿Y quién no? XD)

CONTINUARA...


	4. Chapter 4

Los rayos del sol, empezaban a asomar por los cristales de las viejas ventanas que poseía el refugio, iluminándolo suavemente.

Era la primera noche en mucho tiempo, en la que Sasuke no había tenido pesadillas. Estaba completamente relajado y su rostro reflejaba una ligera sonrisa de bienestar. Sus ojos hacían amago de abrirse. Pero le costaba mucho trabajo. No se acordaba de lo que era tener un sueño tan reconfortante.

Aun con los ojos cerrados, pudo notar el calor de un cuerpo muy cercano que le trasmitía mucha tranquilidad. Abrió los ojos lentamente, pues temía que esa sensación se desvaneciera en cualquier momento. Y allí estaba ella, mirándolo de frente, con un fuerte rubor en las mejillas, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

De repente comprendió la situación. Estaba abrazado a ella con fuerza y ésta, a pesar de llevar un rato despierta, no había podido moverse por el agarre. Aun así, continuaba mirándola como si de un ángel se tratara. No se había movido ni un centímetro.

-Bu-buenos días, Sasuke-san-. Saludó ella en un susurro, mientras su sonrojo se hacía más evidente.- Po-podrías…

-¡Ah!Lo siento, Hinata- Pareció despertar de golpe y la soltó.- No era mi intención…

-No pasa nada, Sasuke-san-. Sus palabras parecían anestesia para él, que la miraba con aire soñador.- No me molesta en absoluto. Al contrario, hacía tiempo que no dormía tan bien. Sólo es… que necesito ir al baño.

Ya suelta del agarre, deslizó la sábana que la cubría y se puso en pie.

Uchiha no pudo evitar ojearla de arriba abajo, como había hecho la noche anterior, pero esta vez lo hizo de forma descarada, al comprobar que los demás aun dormían. La siguió con la vista, hasta que una avergonzada Hinata cerró la puerta del baño, no sin antes devolverle una mirada cómplice.

_"Kami-sama, como siga mirándome así, no se cuanto tiempo podré resistir. Es tan…brutalmente atractivo",_ pensaba mientras se apoyaba de espaldas a la puerta soltando un suspiro.

_"Necesito poseerla, nunca había experimentado nada igual. La deseo tanto…"_ (Sasuke como siempre pensando en sexo. ¡Será pervert! XD)

_Se levantó de la cama decidido y se fue hacia el baño detrás de ella. Abrió la puerta con cuidado, asegurándose que los demás dormían y se metió dentro._

_Hinata se quedó helada al verlo allí. Estaba completamente desnuda, ya que se disponía a darse una ducha y solo le dio tiempo de cubrirse por delante con una mini toalla, que no la dejaba moverse sin mostrar algo de piel._

_-¿Sa-Sasuke-san¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntaba la peliazul ruborizada al máximo y muy nerviosa._

_-Shh…- La calló colocando de forma sensual sus dedos sobre los carnosos labios de ella.- Yo sé que tú también lo deseas…_

_Y sin más, la besó de forma tan sensual, que Hinata no pudo reaccionar. Con calma, paseó la mano que utilizo para callarla por su mejilla, después su oreja, fue bajando hasta la nuca y allí la apretó con fuerza empujándola más hacia él con ansiedad, intensificando el beso al máximo y haciéndole gemir con sensualidad._

_Sacó su lengua buscando la de ella, pero sus labios cerrados no le deban paso, así que, con la mano que tenía libre, le arrebató la toalla que la cubría únicamente por delante, tirándola al suelo. Cuando ella abrió los labios para exclamar por la sorpresa, no dudó un instante y se adentró en la húmeda y cálida cavidad._

_Hinata sentía desfallecer, su cuerpo ardía y no podía hacer nada para disimularlo. Estaba completamente desnuda y a su merced. En la vida se había sentido tan vulnerable como lo hacía en ese momento. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Sasuke ya la había agarrado firmemente de un cachete de su terso trasero y la empujaba hacia su miembro, ya duro y erecto por la excitación._

_Sus piernas le temblaban, en cualquier momento caería al suelo. El pelinegro lo advirtió y descendió la mano que permanecía en la nuca, pasando por su espalda en una suave caricia que la hizo estremecer, hasta el otro cachete. Hinata creía morir en ese mismo momento. No pudo acallar un fuerte gemido que nacía desde lo más profundo de su ser._

_Empezó tímidamente a acariciar la parte del pecho que dejaba ver la yukata del moreno. La abrió más por la parte de los hombros y la tela empezó a descender por sus fuertes brazos._

_Sasuke la apretó contra una pared del baño, aprisionándola con su cuerpo. Le soltó el trasero y empezó a desnudarse con prisa y desesperación, hasta quedar como su madre lo trajo al mundo. (Tenemos que dar gracias a esa mujer, XD)._

_Hinata solo podía mirarlo embobada y con un hilillo de baba escapando por la comisura de sus labios. Estaba el joven bien dotado, como Uchiha que era._

_Sasuke la acorraló de nuevo con fuerza entre su cuerpo y la pared, la tomó otra vez por las nalgas con fuerza elevándola unos centímetros del suelo. __Instintivamente, ella lo abrazó por el cuello y enlazó sus piernas a su cintura, pero el contacto de los sexos, sin ropa ya de por medio, les hizo emitir un gemido completamente lujurioso, cargado de deseo._

_Ella hundió su hermoso rostro en el cuello de él, haciéndole cosquillas por el roce de la respiración. Sasuke entonces, besó su cuello y hombro izquierdo, lamiéndolo también, provocando un temblor en su dulce y delicado cuerpo._

_El moreno acarició con una mano el muslo de Hinata y lo rodeó para adentrarse en esa zona tan íntima y privada. Al llegar allí movió delicadamente sus dedos, haciéndola gemir nuevamente, dándose cuenta que ella estaba perfectamente caliente y lubricada. Una de esas sonrisas Uchiha, se dibujo en su rostro, que mostraba orgullo y satisfacción por comprobar como era capaz de poner a una mujer a cien. Pero su orgullo se agigantaba al ver que no era a una mujer cualquiera a la que se lo hacía, sino a su amada y deseada Hinata. Mientras tanto, continuaba acariciando la zona y mil y un suspiros sensuales inundaban el baño._

_-Saaa…Saaasuke…onegai…onegai…ahhh_

_Su voz se entrecortaba debido a la emoción que la embargaba. Ésta ya no aguantaba tanto placer. Él la observaba y escuchaba a través de una densa nube de deseo que le hacía perder el control._

_Se desesperó._

_Tomó su miembro con la húmeda mano y lo dirigió a la entrada, haciendo presión para poder entrar. Un gemido ensordecedor escapó al unísono de sus bocas._

_Sus corazónes latía a mil, y creían ahogarse de un momento a otro por la falta de oxígeno._

_Sin más, empezó el vaivén, primero lento, suave, profundo, sensual. Poco después, ligero, deseoso, impaciente, pero igualmente sensual._

_Ya no podían aguantar más. Las piernas de Sasuke empezaban a doblarse por el placer y el esfuerzo. Pero sin parar de moverse. Se dejó caer de rodillas suavemente hasta quedar sentado con Hinata encima. Ahora dejó de moverse él, para agitarla a ella, arriba y abajo, profundizando la penetración al máximo, ahora que el cuerpo de ella caía por la gravedad. Cuando vio que se movía sola, ascendió sus manos por la espalda, abrazándola a la vez que le besaba los pechos y hacía que arqueara su espalda._

_El placer era infinito._

_-Ahhh…ahhh…ahhh…ahhh_

_Jadeaban sin cesar en un intento de recuperar la respiración._

_-Sa-Sasuke..ahhh…creo que…ahhh…no puedo…ahhh…más…ahhh_

_-Un poco …ahhh…más…ahhh… onegai…ahhh…Hinata…ahhh…onegai_

_De pronto Sasuke se echó hacia delante, tumbándola en el suelo, pero aún con sus brazos en la espalda. Eso hacía que estuviera un poco erguida, ayudando a una penetración limpia y profunda. Las embestidas se volvieron rápidas, desesperadas, salvajes y más profundas todavía._

_Y en un instante gritaron a la vez el nombre del otro. Habían llegado al clímax._

_-Hinata…te amo…- Susurraba_

_-Sasuke…_

-¡¡Sasuke-kun!!

Abrió sus ojos de golpe.

-¡¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!- Gritó horrorizado.- ¡¡Mierda, Karin!! – Puso cara de asco y repugnancia.- ¡Apártate de mi vista, JODER!.

Karin bajó la mirada y salió del refugio.

Sasuke estaba agitado y de muy mal humor. La muy asquerosa le había estropeado su maravilloso sueño con su ángel. Al dirigir la vista hacia la puerta del baño, la vio salir ya vestida y preparada para el nuevo día que acababa de empezar.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ohayo!! Aki la contii!! no tengo nada más que decir, únicamente dar las gracias a todas aquellas personas que leen mi fic y me mandan rw!! MUCHAS GRACIAS!!**

**Bueno... y que naruto no es... mío, ya saben...(KUSO!!!)**

* * *

Ya había pasado cerca de un mes, desde que Hinata se había marchado de Konoha. La Hokage mandó en varias ocasiones a grupos de shinobis en su búsqueda, sin ningún éxito.

El clan Hyuuga, al día siguiente de enterarse de su huída, mandaron a Neji para que la trajera de vuelta. Él sí logró encontrarla, tardó una semana en hacerlo, pero de nada le sirvió. A las dos semanas de su partida, entraba a la aldea en un estado de semiinconsciencia, desplomándose nada más entrar. Los guardias fueron corriendo a socorrerlo, y uno de ellos lo llevo de inmediato al hospital. Allí Tsunade lo revisó y el informe médico reflejaba su estado: cierre completo de todos sus tenketsus (no me acuerdo como se escribía), el brazo derecho partido, tres costillas rotas y un fuerte traumatismo craneal.

Ninguno de los allí presentes podían explicarse como llegó el jounin a ese estado deplorable. Se imaginaron que se tuvo que enfrentar a un grupo de ninjas de alto rango. Pero no podían estar más equivocados. Al despertar, después de una semana, Tsunade le interrogó con el fin de esclarecer los hechos:

-Hyuuga Neji¿Quiénes te hicieron esto?- Preguntaba la Godaime directamente.

-No es "quiénes", es "quién".- El ojiblanco bajó la vista con resignación, por lo humillante de la situación.

-Explícate Hyuuga.- La rubia no lograba entender que pretendía decir el chico. Era más bien, que no quería creer lo que estaba pensando.- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Pues, quiero decir que la encontré. Y a Sasuke también. Iban acompañados de dos chicos y una chica más.

-Entonces¿Uchiha Sasuke fue quién te hizo esto?- Intervino Shizune, que hasta entonces se había mantenido al margen.

-No.- Contestó tajante.- Él únicamente observó el combate.

-¿Entonces…?- Exigía continuación la Hokage.

-Fue ella. –Sentenció

-¿¿NANI??- Las otras dos presentes se quedaron con los ojos en blanco por la impresión.

-Que fue ella quién me derrotó, nadie más intervino. Los otros solo observaban.-Hizo una pausa, intentando recordar las conversaciones que escuchaba durante el enfrentamiento.- Según pude escuchar mientras peleaba, ella es la más fuerte de todos, después del Uchiha, y éste solo se limitaba a sonreír orgulloso. Parece ser que todos habían luchado contra ella, con el fin de comprobar su nivel, pero ninguno consiguió derrotarla. Según pude oír, todas las noches ella y Sasuke entrenan duro, hasta que ella queda inconsciente y él exhausto.

-Pero tú la habrás dañado al menos¿no?- Preguntaba asombrada la asistente de Tsunade.

-No.- Silencio.- No conseguí propinarle ni un solo golpe.

Y con esa última confesión, llegaron a la conclusión de que no serviría de nada ir a buscarlos, si no es que ellos querían regresar. Pero cierto rubio se negaba a eso y siempre que podía le pedía a la Godaime una misión, aunque solo fuera para recopilar información de ellos.

Ya habían pasado otro día más, detrás de le pista del Uchiha mayor. Ese día se encontraban en una cueva que había cerca de un hermoso lago.

Hinata fue a pasear por los alrededores, mientras los demás acomodaban algunas cosas. Mientras caminaba hacia el lago, recordaba con una sonrisa en su rostro como habían sido esos días al lado de Sasuke. Cada vez se convencía más de que estaba enamorada de él y le daba la impresión de que era correspondida. Aún así nunca llegaron a comentar nada respecto al tema y eso que dormían juntos todas las noches, desde el primer día.

Cuando se acostaban separados, siempre uno se despertaba a causa de las pesadillas que tenían y acababa metiéndose en la cama del otro, para despertar día tras día abrazados y con el rostro sonriente.

Hinata sonrió al recordar esto, mientra se sentaba en una roca que emergía del lago, a contemplar las estrellas.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Hime?- Le preguntó el ojinegro, viendo como ella se sonrojaba por el nombre que le había puesto. _"Sigue sin acostumbrarse a que la llame así",_ pensaba mientras sonreía.

-Na-nada.- Respondió.- Estaba recordando nada más. Soy muy feliz desde que me fui contigo.

-Yo también, Hinata.- Le contestaba mientras se sentaba a su lado.- Hace una estupenda noche para entrenar en el lago¿no crees?

-Hai. Estaba pensando lo mismo.

Dicho esto, el moreno se quitó su ropa, quedándose sólo en boxers y haciendo sonrojar a la Hyuuga, que por más que lo veía con esas pintas, no se acostumbraba. Era devastadoramente atractivo.

Acto seguido, empezó a caminar por el agua, llamándola para que le siguiera.

Ella se levantó, y empezó a quitarse ropa también, quedándose en short y camiseta de tirantes, como los que usaba para dormir. Él también se sonrojó ante el paisaje que tenía delante. No podía evitarlo.

Se adentró también en el lago, tomando posición de combate y atacó.

Había empezado otra noche de duro entrenamiento. Daban lo mejor de cada uno. Ella cada vez estaba más cerca de alcanzar su nivel, aunque era muy difícil llegar a ser tan fuerte como él, ya que este también se hacía mucho más fuerte con el entrenamiento. El Uchiha, gracias a ella, mejoró mucho su Taijitsu, ya que Hinata era especialista en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, mas ésta a su vez, aprendió técnicas propias de él, como el chidori, o las bolas de fuego.

Y así estuvieron entrenando por dos horas más.

Después de un ataque de Hinata, Sasuke había desaparecido y cuando lo localizó bajo ella, ya era demasiado tarde. Éste la agarro fuerte de los tobillos y tiró de ella hacia abajo hundiéndola en el lago.

Cuando emergieron las cabezas a la superficie y abrieron los ojos, se encontraron muy cerca el uno del otro. Con una visión espectacular para cada uno de ellos. Los cabellos les caían por el rostro, pegándose por el agua, jadeando fuertemente para recuperar el aliento.

Hinata lo miraba fijamente, sin apenas ser consciente de ello, pero era inevitable. Salió de su trance, al notar una mano posarse en su rostro, quitándole los pelos del rostro con una suavidad y dulzura inimaginable.

Ella se sonrojó violentamente, pero permanecía completamente estática, mientras que su corazón se movía lo que ella no podía y más. Lo sentía salir del pecho. Involuntariamente, notó como sus ojos se entrecerraban por el contacto, como queriendo grabarlo en su mente de por vida. Pero eso le evitó darse cuenta de cómo el moreno acortaba distancias, mientras le seguía acariciando la mejilla.

Subió ligeramente los párpados al notar una suave brisa cálida que chocaba contra sus húmedos labios. Se agitó violentamente, al percatarse de que era el aliento de Sasuke, queriendo ir hacia atrás, cosa que le fue imposible, porque éste ya le había rodeado la cintura con el otro brazo, y de un rápido movimiento juntó sus cuerpos completamente.

Al segundo después, el Uchiha ya había salvado la distancia que separaba sus labios y la besó de una forma tan tierna que ni él mismo sabía que poseía, haciéndola sucumbir ante la cantidad de placenteras sensaciones que recorrieron su cuerpo.

La noche se antojaba larga.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**jurjurjur¿y qué viene ahora??? ejem...creo que ya se sabe!!**

**Muchas gracias de verdad por leer y mandarme rw, suelo contestarlas cuando las recibo porque no soy muy buena haciendo comentarios en vivo y en directo, asi, que, gomen si eso no os gusta.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Contiii!! Os agradesco los rw mandados!! Este pedazo de capi se lo dedico a todos akellos que me hayan leido, mandado rw y que disfruten del lemon!! Quedan advertidos!! juas!!**

**Naruto sigue sin ser mío, aunque estoy en ello...**

* * *

No se lo podía creer. "¿Sasuke me está besando? Debe ser un sueño. Seguro". Intentaba auto convencerse de que aquello no era real. Pero no le quedó más remedio que desestimar esa posibilidad cuando notó su lengua paseando despacio por sus labios.

Tembló ante el suave roce y Sasuke sonrió en el beso. Se separó unos centímetros de ella, los suficientes para mirarla directamente a los ojos. Posó con calma su frente en la de ella y como en un susurro le dijo: _"te quiero, Hinata"_

La pobre se quedó de piedra, ella sabía que el Uchiha no era tan frío como quería aparentar, pero jamás pensó que pudiera desplegar tanta dulzura. _"Te quiero, Hinata"._ Sus palabras retumbaban en su cerebro una y otra vez, impidiendo que pudiera reaccionar. Se limitó a mirarle fijamente a los ojos con un fuerte rubor en las mejillas.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Hime? – Le preguntó, obligándola a salir de su trance. Pero seguía sin poder creérselo. – No debería haberlo hecho. Gomen.

-¡No, Sasuke! Está bien…-Consiguió hablar en un hilo de voz casi inaudible.- Yo…yo… ¡yo también te quiero!

El sonrojo de ella aumentó más y cerró los ojos, para desviar la atenta mirada del moreno. Éste sonrió satisfecho, se sentía dichoso de ser correspondido, y, sin más, la volvió a besar, despacio, sin prisa, saboreando una y otra vez esos deliciosos y carnosos labios. Ella solo podía dejarse llevar.

Pronto la lengua del Uchiha empezó a pedir paso en la boca de ella, la cual accedió entreabriendo los labios. La seguía besando con parsimonia, como si el tiempo no pasara, solo estaban ellos dos. Nadie más. Nada más. Con su lengua buscaba pausadamente la de ella, hasta que la encontró.

Sus lenguas se enlazaron armoniosamente, haciendo del beso lo más delicioso que había probado nunca. Nada se podía comparar a ese sabor tan adicto.

La mano de Sasuke acariciaba despacio la mejilla de la ojiblanco, haciéndola estremecer sin cesar por el contacto.

Se separaron del beso con pesar. No querían que ese mágico momento acabara por nada del mundo. Pero necesitaban respirar.

-Empieza a hacer frío, Hime, será mejor que salgamos o te pondrás enferma.- Dijo él tiernamente.

Ella solo asintió con aire soñador todavía.

Ya fuera, él fue a buscar algunas ramas, las amontonó y con un jutsu les prendió fuego. Entonces ella se sentó, con las rodillas dobladas y abrazándoselas, cerca de la fuente de calor para secarse y no coger frío.

Sasuke se acercó por detrás se agachó hasta el suelo y se sentó con las piernas abiertas, dejándola a ella en medio, y abrazándola por la espalda. Apoyó su frente en el hombro de ella, embriagándose con su olor.

Hinata se sentía tan bien que creía estar en el cielo y, simplemente, se dedicó a disfrutar del momento. Pero cuando notó el aliento del joven chocando contra su nuca, sintió desfallecer. Un escalofrío la recorrió por completo, sin dejar un milímetro de piel a salvo.

-Te deseo tanto… Hime.- Habló entre susurros.- Llevo muchas noches soñando con este momento.

El cuerpo de ella empezó a temblar, estaba nerviosa, emocionada y… excitándose por momentos.

Uno de los brazos de Sasuke que la rodeaba, se deslizó por la piel de su brazo lentamente, en una caricia cargada de electricidad. Pasó su mano por el hombro de forma tan sensual que Hinata no pudo evitar soltar un gemido. Le acarició el cuello con las yemas de los dedos y escaló hasta el mentón.

La respiración de Sasuke era cada vez más agitada. Tenía que ir con cuidado, pues la amaba mucho y no quería que por obligarla a algo que ella no quisiera la perdiera. Lo que no se daba cuenta de que ella estaba en la misma situación. Con cada roce de su piel, con cada aliento de él soltado en su nuca, su cuerpo ardía en deseo. Más aún cuando ya no pudo notar ese aliento cálido, sino la humedad de sus labios besándola desde la nuca, con paciencia, subiendo hasta su pequeña oreja, que lamió y mordisqueó, robándole miles de suspiros.

Con los dedos que aún mantenía en el mentón, le fue girando el rostro, despacio, a la vez que besaba con sumo cuidado sus mejillas, hasta llegar a esos labios que ya necesitaba probar de nuevo.

Y así hizo, de nuevo un beso húmedo que poco a poco se fue tornando caliente. Sus cuerpos ardían, necesitaban más contacto.

Hinata levantó sus brazos y los pasó por detrás de la cabeza de Sasuke, enredando sus finos dedeos en el pelo negro.

Gemidos por parte de los dos.

Él paseó una de sus manos por los delgados y firmes muslos de su amada, erizándole la piel, y la otra se adentró bajo la mojada camiseta, subiendo por su plano abdomen y llegando hasta esos preciosos pechos que lo volvían loco. Ella arqueó su espalda, rompiendo el beso y emitiendo un sonoro gemido, a la vez que notaba como cálidos fluidos mojaban su sexo. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola en el hombro de él.

Un espasmo agitó su miembro. Un sensual jadeo salió de su garganta. No se pudo contener más y desplazó la mano que permanecía sobre el muslo hasta dentro de sus pequeños shorts. Se sorprendió al comprobar que estaba tan excitada como él y se sintió completamente feliz. No necesitaba nada más. Sólo a ella.

Un pequeño y excitante grito de placer hizo eco en el lugar al mover Sasuke con habilidad sus dedos en el sexo de Hinata. Lo acarició creando círculos imaginarios que la llevaban a enloquecer. Descendió más, y los adentró en su interior.

Esa sensación la devastó. El placer era más fuerte que ella. Abrió las piernas y movió ligeramente sus caderas para facilitarle el acceso. Sentía que se le iba el alma. Era demasiado.

Despacio, fue bajando una de sus manos acariciando su fuerte brazo, hasta llegar a la mano que estaba en el interior de su short, la acarició suavemente, la agarró y la sacó del lugar. Estaba invadida por el deseo.

Lentamente se dio la vuelta, lo empujó suavemente para que se tumbara y se sentó en sus caderas, sobre su miembro.

Sasuke emitió un gemido ronco por la sensación tan placentera. Se estaba desesperando, pero intentó mantenerse en calma, para poder disfrutarla al máximo. La agarró por la nuca con firmeza y la atrajo hacia sí para saborear de nuevo su boca con impaciencia. En unos cuantos besos ya se había vuelto adicto a ella.

Hinata aún en el beso, comenzó a mover de nuevo sus caderas, haciendo que sus sexos se rozaran bajo las finas telas de la ropa interior, provocándoles a ambos nuevos espasmos de placer. Uchiha no se reprimió más y comenzó a subir la camiseta de ella, la cual levantó los brazos para que pudiera acabar con la acción. Deslizó la mano por la suave espalda de la Hyuuga y le desabrochó el sujetador. Los pechos dieron un pequeño salto al ser liberados y Sasuke comprobó que tenía los pezones erectos por la humedad y la excitación. El moreno los agarró con las dos manos y ansiedad, hasta ahora contenida.

La joven se movió, poniendo sus piernas entre las de él, y con una suave caricia, descendió sus manos desde su pecho desnudo al filo de los boxer. Los estiró y liberó su gran y firme erección ante una mirada de asombro. Sasuke arqueó la espalda por la impresión y dio un suave gemido. Le sacó completamente la prenda, dejándolo desnudo.

Uchiha ya estaba ansioso por poseerla. Cuando Hinata volvía a su posición anterior, él la tomó por las caderas y la hizo rodar por el pasto, quedando el ahora arriba, con sus piernas en medio de las de ella. Le mordió el labio inferior con desesperación, mientras sus manos viajaban hasta el filo de la última y única prenda que los separaba. Cogió de una sola vez la goma del short y se lo quitó completamente. El frágil cuerpo tembló bajo él, al anticipar lo que venía a continuación.

Se volvió a colocar en medio de las delgadas y estilizadas piernas de ella, contemplando por un momento el precioso cuerpo que yacía debajo de él. Jugueteó con su miembro en la virginal entrada. Los gemidos de placer no se hicieron esperar, entre susurros y promesas de amor. "Aishiteru Sasuke" "Aishiteru Hina-hime"

De un movimiento preciso se coló en su interior. Estaba tan excitada que apenas sintió dolor, y notó como sus paredes interiores se amoldaban al intruso a la perfección. Por fin eran uno. Ya nada ni nadie los separaría nunca.

Al inicio el vaivén fue delicado, profundizando poco a poco más, tras cada embestida de manera paulatina. Pronto la ansiedad los envolvió a ambos en una nube de deseo. Enloquecieron.

Sasuke agarró con fuerza las caderas de su Hime, mientras ella se aferraba a su espalda clavándole las uñas a cada bestial embestida que éste le propinaba. Cada vez con más velocidad. Sentía como las paredes aprisionaban su miembro a cada espasmo que le provocaba.

Hinata sentía arder su vientre, pero sus ojos vidriosos por la lujuria pedían más y más. _"Onegai…Sa…Sasu…Sasukee…no pares…onegai…",_ consiguió decir entre gemido y gemido, con la voz entrecortada y ronca por la desesperación.

_"Hime…no…no puedo….más…",_ él estaba en las mismas condiciones de locura transitoria. Cogió todas las fuerzas que pudo y la liberó en una última y brutal embestida que hizo elevar el cuerpo de ella del suelo, a la vez que emitían ambos un grito desgarrador de placer. Para ser su primera vez, no había estado nada mal.

Sasuke dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el de Hinata, a la vez que le daba un beso en los labios. Ella le acarició con suavidad su pelo negro, haciéndolo relajarse.

Poco a poco sus respiraciones se iban normalizando. Aún dentro de ella, Uchiha la hizo rodar de nuevo, para que ésta quedara de nuevo encima y no someterla a su peso. Ella se acomodó en su pecho sin sacarlo de su interior, pues esa sensación era demasiado buena para ambos y no querían que se acabaran.

Sasuke alargó una mano intentando coger su yukata y la tapó con ella.

-Te quiero, Hinata.- Le susurró al oído.- Más que a mi propia vida.

-Yo también te quiero mi Sasuke-kun.- Respondió, y le dedicó la más bella de las sonrisas.

Y así cayeron en un profundo y reconfortante sueño, con una nueva experiencia que no cambiarían por nada del mundo.

CONTINUARÁ...


	7. Chapter 7

**La contiii!! ya sé, ya... después del lemon ya no queréis nada más...demo tengo que acabar con la historia, asi que hago lo que puedo...jijiji!! **

**Dejándonos de rollos... os agradezco un monton vuestras rw e intento contestarlas según me llegan, si alguna se me pasa, pido disculpas de antemano.**

**nada más... sólo recordar que Naruto no me pertence, aunque eso en verdad no es que me importe demasiado... lo que más me jode es que Sasuke e Itachi tampoco. ¡Vaya vida de mierda!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Los rayos del sol dispararon cruelmente sobre sus rostros, despertándolos de nuevo a la realidad, que ahora, ya no les parecía tan mala y solitaria. Sonrieron al verse los dos abrazados muy pegados, sobre el pasto, al lado de una fogata, ya extinguida.

-Ohayo, Hime.-Habló primero el moreno.

-Buenos días, Sasuke-kun.- Respondió alegre la ojiblanco

Acercaron sus rostros, y se dieron un cálido beso cargado de nuevos sentimientos y esperanzas.

-Hasta que despertaron los tórtolos. – Una fría voz sonó, desde la rama de un árbol cercano.

-¡TÚ!- Exclamó Sasuke, tomando pose de ataque.

Hinata lo único que atinó a hacer es a taparse con la yukata del Uchiha, pues todavía no se habían vestido, y fue corriendo hacia donde se encontraba su ropa, para vestirse lo más rápido posible, pues la situación se complicaba.

-Tranquila, cuñadita, no os voy a hacer nada, no he venido a luchar.- Dijo el hombre calmado.- Además…- Añadió.- te ves muy atractiva desnuda.- Dirigiendose ahora a Sasuke.- Has sabido elegir hermanito.

El Uchiha menor, cargado de irá, lanzó un ataque al mayor, que éste esquivó fácilmente.

-Ototo. Te he dicho que no venía a luchar.

-¡Acabaré contigo¡Maldito!

-Quizá. Pero no hoy ni ahora.- Su voz sonaba completamente calmada y segura.- Te has vuelto muy fuerte, tanto como yo. Pero no vine a que me mates.

-¿¿Entonces que es lo que quieres??- Preguntó el menor furioso.- ¡Y deja de mirarla así de una maldita vez¡Bastardo pervertido!

-UU. Es que está muy…-No acabó la frase y se relamió los labios de forma lujuriosa.

Hinata no podía hacer más que sonrojarse e intentar vestirse con torpeza ante la mirada acusadora del hermano de su amado.

-¡Ya basta, Itachi!- Exclamó a la vez que le propinó un fuerte puñetazo en la cara.

-Vaya, hermanito.- Decía mientras se quitaba la sangre que le caía del labio con el dorso de la mano.- Realmente, te has vuelto muy poderoso. Ya entiendo por que van detrás de ti ahora.

Los otros dos no entendieron nada y se miraron extrañados.

-Etto…-Habló por primera vez la chica con expresión preocupada.- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Itachi-san¿Quién va detrás de Sasuke-kun?

-¡Vaya, Hyuuga!- Dijo sorprendido el mayor de los Uchiha.- No sólo eres preciosa, sino que tienes una voz realmente sensual. No me extraña que mi hermano se haya fijado en ti.

-¡Ya déjate de rollos! – Estaba el menor fuera de sí, no podía soportar como le hablaba o la miraba.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Esta bien.- Suspiro resignado.- Vine a entregarte esto.-Decía mientras le entregaba un pergamino.- No puedo entretenerme ni quedarme a explicarte, si Kisame no me encuentra, tendré problemas.

-¿Pero que...?

Pero nada más le pudo decir, porque ya había desaparecido.

-¿Qué es eso, Sasuke-kun?

-No lo se, Hinata.

Y ambos se sentaron al lado del otro y el menor desenrollo el objeto para leer el contenido que decía así:

_"Querido Ototo:_

_Llegó la hora de que conocieras la verdad._

_Hace años, estando yo como capitán ANBU, encontré información sobre una organización que tenía planes de capturar a los 9 bijus y el poder supremo del Sharingan, el cual yo no poseo, sino tú._

_Me infiltré en dicha organización para conseguir más detalles, pero para hacerlo tenía primero que cumplir con una complicada misión. Destruir el clan Uchiha, a excepción de ti._

_Sino cumplía con las órdenes, te secuestrarían, te forzarían día y noche a entrenar sin descanso hasta el agotamiento físico y mental completo. Para cuando consiguieras el anhelado poder, extraértelo y dejarte morir, al igual que con los jinchurikis. Y comenzar así la mayor guerra de todos los tiempos, destruyendo todo a su paso y haciéndose con el control del mundo._

_Si te preguntas, por qué tú y no cualquier otro Uchiha, la respuesta es sencilla: el poder de tu Sharingan es el único que es capaz de controlar completamente el de los Bijus, sobre todo el del Kyubi, que es el más poderoso e inteligente de todos._

_Desde mi posición en Akatsuki, puedo controlar todos sus pasos, y así, en cierto modo, arreglármelas para alargar el momento de tu captura, para que seas más fuerte que ellos y puedas derrotarlos._

_En estos momentos un miembro llamado Pain, va detrás el Kyubi. Y está muy cerca de conseguirlo._

_Para evitar un mal mayor, deberías volver a Konoha, entregar este documento a la Hokage y proteger a tu único amigo. Si os capturan a los dos, será el fin para todos. Tenéis que acabar con esta organización._

_Si después de eso, aún quieres venganza, lucharé contra ti, pero, primero deberéis acabar con esto de una vez por todas._

_Atentamente:_

_Uchiha Itachi._

_P.D.: Aunque no te lo creas, me importas. "_

El pergamino temblaba en las manos del Uchiha menor y unas tímidas lágrimas salieron sin permiso de sus oscuros ojos.

_"Tanto tiempo odiándolo, haciéndome más fuerte para derrotarlo y resulta que lo único que pretendía era protegerme y protegernos a todos", _se lamentó derrotado.

Se derrumbó, su fachada se completa frialdad e indiferencia, se vino abajo, abrazándose fuertemente a la que ahora era su único apoyo, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacarlo adelante.

-Sasuke…- Susurró Hinata mientras lo apretaba contra su pecho, ya vestido y le acariciaba cariñosamente el pelo.

-Hinata…Te amo…Onegai…No me dejes nunca…Te necesito ahora más que nunca.- Rogaba completamente quebrado.

-Shhh.- Le calló la chica.- Estaré siempre contigo, a tu lado. No te dejaré nunca, de eso puedes estar seguro. Yo también te amo, Sasuke…

-Arigato, Hime.- Agradecía mientras se apretaba con más fuerza a su pecho.- Creo que…- Se levantó del suelo y tendió la mano a su amada, para ayudarle.- Creo que es hora de volver. Iremos a avisar a los demás y nos pondremos en marcha.

-¡Hai!- Exclamó ella.

Caminaron rumbo a la cueva donde los demás descansaban.

-Hime.

-¿Si?

-Cuando volvamos a casa…-Se ruborizó.- ¿querrás venir a vivir conmigo?

-Por supuesto que sí, Sasuke-kun.

-Haremos que la vieja nos case y así tu clan no podrá molestarte.

-Sasuke-kun…

-¿Qué ocurre, Hinata?- Se entristeció.- ¿No quieres?

-No es eso, Sasuke-kun…Yo quiero casarme contigo porque te amo, no para que me deje en paz mi clan. Sabes que puedo con todos ellos.

-Tienes razón, Hime. –Respondió contento.- Nos espera una difícil misión…

-Hai

CONTINUARÁ…


	8. Chapter 8

**Aki el siguiente capi!! espero que os guste...ejem... me estás saliendo la cosa chistosilla, pero en fin... ya vendrá un poco de todo...**

**¡¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN Y ME MANDAN RW!!!**

**Os lo agradezco de corazón y me hace muy feliz... aunque sería más feliz si Sasuke-Kun fuera mío y puiera disponer de él a mi antojo... muajajajaja!! Que se le va a hacer, me gana mi vena pervertida!! Buahhhhhhh!!**

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 8**

-¡¿NANI?! – Exclamaron los tres sorprendidos.

-Lo que habéis oído.- Dijo Sasuke calmadamente.- Volvemos a Konoha.

-Pero, Sasuke-san.- Intervino Juugo.- Decías que no querías volver allí nunca. ¿Por qué ahora?

-Pues, evidentemente, ha habido un cambio de planes.- Contestó sin inmutarse.

-¡Ja!- Rió Karin maliciosamente.- Seguro que ella tuvo algo que ver¿no¿Sasuke-kun¿Es que acaso la niñita hecha de menos su hogar?- El sarcasmo sobresalía por todas las palabras que soltaba.

-¡Ella no tuvo nada que ver¡Imbécil!- A Sasuke se le acabó la paciencia con ella, deseó matarla en ese momento.- ¡Tengo algo importante que hacer allí y tú no me haces falta para nada!- El Sharingan se le activó.- ¡Si vuelves a hablar así de ella, te juro por mi vida que te mato!

Karin sintió verdadero terror, vio su muerte en los ojos rojos del chico.

-Etto…Sasuke.- Habló Seigetsu.- ¿Qué pasará ahora con nosotros?

-Pues, primeramente tenemos que ir Hinata y yo a hablar con la Hokage, es algo muy importante que debe saber cuanto antes. Luego le comentaré de vosotros, para que os acepte en la villa, si vosotros queréis. Sino, podéis ir donde os plazca.

-Sasuke-san, sabes que no puedo adentrarme en una aldea repleta de gente, podría matarlos a todos y no quiero crearte problemas.- Juugo expresó sus temores.-

-No te preocupes, Juugo, la Godaime es una excelente ninja médico y seguro que podrá hacer algo con tu doble personalidad.- Informó Sasuke y prosiguió explicando.- Lo más seguro sería que Hinata y yo nos pongamos en camino cuanto antes. Vosotros, si decidís venir, salid en marcha mañana y así me dará tiempo de preparar vuestra llegada, para evitar incidentes, ya que primero tendré que arreglármelas con los que yo cree.

-De acuerdo, yo iré contigo.- Afirmó Seigetsu.- No tengo nada más que hacer. Mañana te seguiré.

Los otros dos se quedaron pensando. Cada uno tenía sus dudas y temores al respecto, pero tenían un día completo para pensarlo.

Bueno, pues, nosotros nos marchamos ya. Os esperaré mañana en el lago de Konoha hasta media noche. Si no habéis llegado para entonces, supondré que no vendréis y me marcharé.

-Hai.- Asintieron los tres.

Dicho esto, Sasuke y su amada se pusieron en marcha.

Se encontraban a un día de Konoha, pero si aligeraban el paso a gran velocidad, a la noche estarían ya allí. Así que no perdieron tiempo y corrieron todo lo que pudieron. No pararon ni para comer.

Ya había anochecido completamente cuando divisaron a lo lejos la muralla de la aldea. Aminoraron el paso y, usando sus mejores técnicas, pasaron desapercibidos ante los Anbu que se encontraban vigilando la zona.

Se introducieron en la villa con mucho cuidado para no ser detectados, si eso sucedía, solo retrasarían más las cosas y no se lo podían permitir.

Saltaron de tejado en tejado hasta llegar al edificio de la Hokage, que imaginaron, estaría bebiendo sake en la oficina. Y no se equivocaron. Allí estaba ella, tras una torre de papeles, con la cabeza sobre la mesa, dormida a causa del alcohol.

-Cof cof!- Tosió falsamente Sasuke, para llamar la atención de la rubia.

-Mmmm…Shizune…déjame descansar un poco más…onegai…- Decía esta en sueños.

-¡Tsunade-sama¡Shizune no está aquí¡Despierte! – El moreno se estaba poniendo nervioso.

-¿¿Ehh??- La Godaime se incorporó como pudo, con los ojos entre abiertos.

-Konichiwa, Hokage-sama.- Saludó respetuosamente Hinata.

-¿¡NANII?!- Ésta abrio los ojos de golpe y del susto se le habia quitado hasta la borrachera.- ¿Pero qué...QUÉ DIABLOS HACÉIS AQUÍ¿¿QUÉ QUEREIS, MATARME??

-Pero que dice…Tsunade-sama, nosotros no haríamos eso nunca.- Replicó la chica un tanto molesta.

La Hokage se tranquilizó un poco y observó la situación con paciencia. Tenía delante a Sasuke con un pergamino en una mano y la otra la tenía en la cadera a modo de jarra. _"Hasta aquí todo bien"_, pensó.

Luego pasó su mirada a la Hyuuga, esta estaba sospechosamente unida a Sasuke y se abrazaba con fuerza al brazo que el chico tenía en la cadera. _"Un momento… ¡¿Está agarrada al Uchiha!!?",_ seguí en sus cavilaciones. _"Esto es muy raro. ¿Qué se traerán entre manos?"_

-¡Ejem!- Carraspeó la rubia.- ¿Qué es lo que os trae hasta aquí?- Preguntó intentando aparentar calma.

-Pues veníamos a entregarle esto.- Contestaba el moreno mientras le alargaba la mano con el pergamino, con cierta tristeza en el rostro.

La Godaime lo tomó y lo desenrolló.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Es una carta de mi hermano dirigida a mí.- Respondió Sasuke.

-¿Y por qué me la das para que la lea, si es para ti?

-Porque así lo quiere él.

La rubia torció la boca, ante la preocupación evidente del menor, que se volvió hacia Hinata abrazándola y dándole un tierno beso en la frente. La mujer de ojos miel no se creía lo que estaba viendo, _"¿Sasuke cariñoso con Hinata y sin sentir odio hacia su hermano¿Qué está pasando aquí?"._ Sin más empezó a leer.

Cuando acabó de leer, estaba temblando. _"Si es cierto esto es malo. Muy malo_". Subió la mirada para encontrarse con las de ellos.

-¿Como tienes la certeza de que esto es cierto, Uchiha?

-Porque él mismo me la dio, esta misma mañana.

-Esto se pone feo, Sasuke.- Narraba la Godaime.- Si esto que dice Itachi es cierto, tenemos graves problemas y, tanto tú como Naruto, estáis en peligro.

-Naruto corre más peligro, Tsunade-sama.- Explicó Hinata.- Sasuke-kun es más fuerte y, además, me tiene a mí.- Ante estas últimas palabras se sonrojó y una risa divertida asomó a los labios del aludido.

-Hinata tiene razón, Tsunade-sama. Naruto tiene más problemas que yo. Además de que yo tengo la ventaja de que mi hermano está de nuestro lado. Y como Itachi dice, creo que deberíamos protegerlo, sino estaremos ante una gran guerra, que no sabemos si podríamos ganar.

Tsunade puso semblante serio, era consciente de que los Uchiha tenían razón ante eso. _"Tanto tiempo pensando que era un traidor, y resulta que había arriesgado su vida y la de su propio clan para salvarnos a todos."_

-Etto…-Habló tímidamente Hinata.- Hay algo más…

-¿Eh?- Preguntó la rubia saliendo de sus pensamientos.- ¿De qué se trata?

-Pues verá, Tsunade.- Continuó Sasuke, al ver el nerviosismo de su Hime.- Hinata y yo…queremos que nos case.

¡¡PLOFF!!

La Hokage cayó desmayada.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

**Senseiiiiiii , Amy-chan!! Gracias por mandarme rw a pesar de que ya sabéis de que va! me gusta mucho veros por mi bandeja de entrada!! Un beso!!**

**marybel, tus rw siempre son bienvenidas, ya sabes que no te voy a contar nada de la trama, jujuju!! tendrás que ir descubriéndolo... son 15 chapis y cortos, asi que no falta mucho...ya los tengo escritos.**

**Rin Tsuki: ya toy aki de new!! espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado!! Gracias por tus rw.**

**Gomen... si me dejo a alguien no ha sido con mala intención, lo juro por Sasuke-kun!! Intentaré ir mejorando esto de contestar las rw, soy demasiado inexperta. T.T**


	9. Chapter 9

Aki el siguiente chapi!!! Espero que os gusteeeeeee, yeeaaaahhh!!

Gracias por vuestras rw, mi lo agradece muchioooooooo

Naru no es mío, por desgracia.

* * *

**CAPITULO 9**

-¿Po-podéis repetirme lo último que habéis dicho?- Preguntó la Godaime, saliendo del shock.

-Que queremos que nos case.- Respondió Sasuke tranquilamente.- ¿Lo va a hacer o no?

-Etto… ¿Y por que queréis casaros?- Siguió la rubia.- Sois muy jóvenes y apenas os conocéis desde hace algo más de un mes.

-Ya tenemos 18 años y podemos tomar nuestras propias decisiones.- Replicó Sasuke.- Nos casamos porque nos queremos y para que su clan no le pueda reclamar nada. Ella no quiere saber nada de ellos y yo, tampoco.

-Vaya…entiendo.- Asintió Tsunade.- Esta bien, os casaré. – Afirmó mientras se levantaba e iba en dirección un armario donde tenía todos los formularios.

Cogió uno y empezó a leerlo mientras volvía a sentarse en su mesa.

-Bien…aquí está. Sólo tenemos que rellenar esto y debéis firmar…- se calló mientras leía.- Pero hay un problema…parece ser que para que sea legal se necesitan dos testigos. Yo puedo firmar por uno, demo… necesitamos a alguien más.

Los chicos pusieron cara triste, parece ser que las cosas no iban a ser como querían… ¿o sí?

-¡¡TSUNADE OBAAAAACHAAAAAAANN!!- Gritaba el rubio irrumpiendo en el despacho del Hokage sin llamar, como de costumbre.

-¡¡QUÉ NO ME LLAMES VIEJAA¡¡NARUTOOO!!

-Tsunade, vine corriendo porque…-Dejó de hablar de golpe al ver quien había en la habitación.-…porque me pareció notar…el chacra de… Sasuke.- Finalizó con esfuerzo y los ojos como platos.

-Vaya, dobe, veo que has mejorado.- Respondió como si nada el aludido.

-¿A quién llamas dobe, teme?- Preguntó el rubio indignado.- Además… ¿¡se puede saber que hacéis aquí?!- Acusaba mientras los señalaba con un dedo.

-Casarnos.- Respondió el acusado como si de la cosa más normal del mundo se tratara.

-O//O.- La cara de Naruto era un cuadro.- ¿¿¿Ca-Ca-Casaros???

-Hai, Naruto-kun.- Confirmó Hinata a la vez que asentía con la cabeza y se apretaba con más fuerza al brazo de Sasuke, quien sonrió ante la acción.

-Oe, dobe.- Llamó la atención el Uchiha.- Ya que estás aquí podrías hacer algo productivo y firmar como testigo, pues nos falta uno.

-O//O.- Otro careto de Naruto.- ¿¿¿Y-Y-Yo??? – Preguntó dubitativo a la vez que se señalaba así mismo.

-Sí, sí, buena idea Sasuke.- Afirmó la rubia satisfecha.- Ya tenemos lo necesario para casaros.

Y dicho esto, se pusieron a rellenar unos papeles con sus datos, el consentimiento de cada uno y, después, firmaron los cuatro en el apartado correspondiente.

-¡Enhorabuena, chicos! –Exclamó la Godaime.- Ya sois oficialmente marido y mujer.

Los aludidos sonrieron contentos para, a continuación, besarse con pasión. Parecía que de un momento a otro acabarían haciéndolo ahí mismo.

Los dos espectadores de la escena se quedaron O//O. (sin comentarios).

-Ejem.- Carraspeó la mayor.- Ya podéis retiraros y disfrutar de la noche de bodas.

-¡Hai! –Respondieron ambos. Tenían muchas ganas de hacer eso último.

-¡Ah!- Exclamó Sasuke, desde la puerta.- Se me olvidaba. Mañana a la media noche, seguramente vendrán algunos miembros de mi equipo, Tsunade-sama. Ellos están conmigo en esto, y lucharán por Konoha si yo se lo pido. Aunque hay uno que necesitará de tu ayuda, tiene doble personalidad.

-Está bien Sasuke, te haré responsable de ellos. Cuando lleguen, tráemelos aquí.

-Hai.

Naruto todavía estaba shokeado y no había prestado atención a esto último, pero salió detrás de ellos.

-Etto…Sasuke-teme…- Mencionó el rubito. - ¿Quisierais venir conmigo a cenar¡Yo invito! Esto hay que celebrarlo¿no? Al fin y al cabo soy el padrino. – Sonrió con las manos puestas en la nuca.

-Está bien dobe…

-Sí, Naruto-kun – Rió la chica por lo bajo.- Además, tenemos mucha ambre, hoy no comimos, nada. ¿Verdad Sasuke-kun?- Este sólo asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Pues no se hable más, dattebayo! Y así ya me contáis que es lo que a pasado para que estéis aquí. No me creo que haya sido sólo para casaros¿no?

-Ya no eres tan tonto, usurantoncachi.- Su rostro se entristeció un poco.- Luego nos acompañas a casa y te contamos mejor allí. Nadie puede saber nada.

Al oír esto y el tono de voz empleado, el Uzumaki se preocupó. Pero prefirió no hacer ningún comentario. Ya le contarían después.

-Está bien, baka. Como quieras.- Contestó con una sonrisa grande y sincera en el rostro. No quería que se preocuparan ahora.

Fueron a comer al Ichiraku (¿dónde si no?) y Naruto se arrepintió de haber dicho que invitaba, pues Gama-chan se quedó completamente vacía. Dos cascadas de lágrimas le salían a la vez que sacudía la rana.

Seguidamente, se fueron rumbo a la mansión Uchiha, no sin antes pararse en una tiendecilla a comprar un par de botellitas de Sake, sin el consentimiento de Hinata. Ella no quería saber nada de eso.

Entró Sasuke primero, encogiéndosele el estómago por un momento. Ese lugar le traía demasiados recuerdos y ahora nada era lo que parecía. Se tranquilizó al notar como, su ahora esposa, lo abrazaba por la espalda, entendiendo lo que pasaba por la mente del chico.

La casa estaba llena de polvo y telas de araña. Habían pasado muchos años desde que se había marchado y nadie se había ocupado de ella.

Los chicos se dirigieron a la cocina, y se sentaron en la mesa que allí había, después de limpiar la superficie y las sillas con un paño. Cada uno cogió una botellita y Sasuke empezó a contarle todo lo sucedido mientras bebían.

Hinata caminó por la casa, con la intención de ir conociéndola. Luego se dispuso a limpiar la alcoba que ellos ahora ocuparían, que era anteriormente la de sus padres. Limpió también el baño y el pasillo, ya tendría tiempo de seguir al día siguiente, así que lo dejó ahí y se fue a la cocina, donde los chicos hablaban.

El rostro del kitsune se tornaba cada vez más serio. Si lo que le contaba su amigo-rival era cierto, estaban en graves apuros y debería entrenar fuerte. Así que decidieron quedar al día siguiente para entrenar los tres juntos.

Hinata abrazó melosamente a su esposo por el cuello y lo besó en la mejilla, lo que hizo que los chicos sonrieran. Ella le susurró algo al oído que Naruto no pudo oír, pero que pudo imaginar al ver la cara de pervertido que ponía su amigo.

-Bueno…Creo que es mejor que me marche ya, dattebayo. – Decía sonriendo.- ¡Tengo que descansar para darte tu merecido, baka!

-Dobe…no fantasees…hasta Hinata pordría ganarte sin esfuerzo, ya lo comprobaste la otra vez.- Provocaba Sasuke.

-¡CALLATE SASUKE-TEME¡Aquella vez estaba yo distraído¡No volveré a caer, dattebayo!

-Bueno, sí, Naruto, como digas.-Le daba la razón como a los locos.- Pero ahora tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar aquí discutiendo contigo.- Continuó mirando a Hinata de manera un tanto lujuriosa.

El aludido se puso como un tomate al captar la indirecta, directísima. Y sin más se fue despidiéndose de ellos.

_"Qué suerte tiene este Sasuke-teme",_ pensó mientras salía por la puerta echando la vista hacia ellos, quienes ya se besaban como si la vida les fuera en ello.

CONTINUARÁ...


	10. Chapter 10

**Aki la contii!! Perdón por el retraso, colgaré el siguiente mañana. **

**Muchas gracias por los rw y por vuestro apoyo, de veras. Un beso muy grande a todos!!!**

**Ya saben, naruto no es mío, ni ninguno de sus personajes, por más que me pese.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 10**

Sasuke retiró la silla en la que estaba sentado de la mesa, dejando bastante espacio en medio. Tomó a su mujer de los brazos, e hizo que se sentara encima de él con las piernas colgando una a cada lado del chico, mirándolo de frente.La abrazó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí, quedando sus cuerpos pegados y la besó de nuevo con pasión.

En la entrepierna del joven algo se movía espasmódicamente y su esposa pudo notarlo, pero el nudo de la maldita cuerda (no recuerdo el nombre, gomen) que usaba a modo cinturón, le impedía el contacto pleno. Así que lo deshizo y la tiró al suelo.

El haorí se abrió, mostrando el perfecto y musculoso pecho del Uchiha, el cual era acariciado por unas delicadas y finas manos.

Hinata las llevó hasta los hombros, mientras seguía besándolo, y la dejó resbalar por los fuertes brazos de su amado, dejándole el torso desnudo.

Él la agarró fuertemente del trasero con una manó, intensificando el contacto de sus sexos bajo la tela, y con la otra le quitó la sudadera.

Ella misma continúo desvistiendo su torso, para que Sasuke no dejara de apretarla contra él. Le encantaba sentirlo así.

Cuando dejó sus blanquecinos pechos al descubierto, él los besó, lamió y masajeó, succionando los pezones alternativamente.

Eso se sentía tan bien, que Hinata no podía dejar de gemir suavemente. Las caricias de su esposo la volvían loca y estaba ansiosa de recibirlas, desde la noche anterior.

Notaba bajo su húmedo sexo, el de su amado cada vez más grande y duro, cosa que la hacía estremecer.

Estaban ansiosos por repetir lo que por primera vez hicieran el día anterior.

Sasuke la tomó fuertemente con las dos manos por las nalgas y se levantó de la silla, sentándola a ella en la mesa, mientras le besaba el cuello, dejando marcas a su paso en la blanquecina piel.

Llevó sus manos hasta el cierre del pantalón de ella y se lo quitó, junto con la ropa interior.

Se apretó fuertemente contra ella y volvió a besarla nuevamente en la boca, entrelazando las lenguas de forma tan sincronizada que parecían una. Rozó su erección con la desnuda intimidad de su mujer repetidamente, dejando escapar varios gemidos de placer.

Dejó su boca para bajar por el cuello, lamiéndolo, hasta los pechos, donde volvió a entretenerse como anteriormente.

Le cogió los muslos, separándolos a la vez que los elevaba, dejando la sexualidad femenina completamente al descubierto.

Siguió descendiendo por el abdomen y el vientre, paseando su lengua por el lugar.

Se retiró de ella, para sentarse en la silla de nuevo, sujetando en alto las delgadas piernas. Miró hacia la entrepierna con lujuria y se relamió, pero no atacó directamente.

Llevó sus labios hasta la parte interna del muslo y empezó a besarlo, haciéndose un caminito hacia su evidente destino.

Hinata no dejaba de suspirar ante tan suaves y cálidas caricias, pero de pronto tembló, al notar algo húmedo y cálido jugando con su botoncito de los nervios. Su cuerpo de fue levemente hacia atrás, quedando apoyada con sus manos sobre la mesa.

Esa sensación era indescriptible.

Cerró los ojos mientras notaba como la lengua de Sasuke se movía magistralmente por toda la zona haciéndola estremecer de placer. Sus piernas temblaban en las masculinas manos. Sin dejar de jugar con su boca en su sexo, sonreía ante la visión que se levantaba frente a él.

Era maravilloso.

-Sa…Sasuke…mmm…onegai…mmm….ahhhh…onegai…. - Susurraba la chica tímidamente. - détente…onegaii…

Sabía que si seguía así acabaría en breve. Él pudo notarlo, y se separó de ella, levemente. Se levantó de la silla y se deshizo de la ropa que quedaba puesta en su hermoso cuerpo.

Se pegó al cuerpo ardiente de su mujer, rozando y humedeciendo su miembro con los líquidos de ella, quien no paraba de suspirar.

Le rodeó la cintura con un brazo, mientras el otro lo apoyaba en la mesa, inclinándose más sobre ella, quien con un brazo hizo lo mismo con el cuello de él.

Empezó a mover las caderas, buscando la entrada hacia el interior de ese cuerpo de infarto que lo volvía loco hasta que la encontró y empujó suavemente, adentrándose en ella con suma delicadeza, quien arqueó la espalda de placer, hundiendo su firme pero blando pecho en el de él.

-Hinata…mmm…ahhh- Murmuraba sin dejar de moverse.- Te amo…te amo…

-Sasuke…ah…ahh…ahh- Hablaba con la vz entrecortada.- Yo…también…ahhh…te amoo.- Declaraba.- Onegai…dame más…Sasuke…

El aludido, extasiado por la situación empezó a moverse más rápido y fuerte, profundizando sus embestidas, mientras la abrazaba con posesión.

-Eres mía…- Reclamaba.

-Sí…ahh…-Afirmó ella.- Soy… completamente…tuya…mmmm.

Le encantaba sentirse deseada, que la necesitaba, como ella lo necesitaba a él y lo deseaba. Sabían que podrían morir en poco tiempo, por ello pensaban disfrutar de cada momento juntos, sin importarle más nadie ni nada. Solamente él y ella.

Ante ese recuerdo que tuvieron ambos a la vez, se abrazaron fuerte, ya con los dos brazos y moviéndose al unísono hasta llegar al ansiado momento cumbre.

El se vino primero en su interior sin dejar de moverse, llenándola de una calidez que la hizo retorcer de placer y provocándole seguidamente el orgasmo.

Sasuke se incorporó un poco, aún abrazados para erguir la espalda que empezaba a dolerle por la postura. Le acarició suavemente el largo y suave cabello, mientras posaba un tierno beso en su frente.

Ella se aferró a él, con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, mientras intentaba recuperar la respiración.

-Te amo, Sasuke.- Susurró ella.

-Yo también te amo, Hime.

Dicho esta, la tomó de las nalgas, aún dentro de ella, y la cogió en peso, caminando hacia el dormitorio. La tumbó en la cama, saliendo de su interior despacio y tumbándose a su lado. Ella se acomodó en su pecho, mientras él acariciaba su cabeza, hasta que quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Se despertaron temprano, pues había quedado con Naruto para ir a entrenar. Se ducharon y se vistieron con ropa limpia.

Hinata cogió un traje de entrenamiento muy cómodo que le dio Sasuke de cuando Itachi era anbu, que le quedaba muy bien, pues éste era muy joven por entonces. Y él se vistió con su ropa habitual.

Se fueron a la cocina y recogieron las ropas que había en el suelo tiradas de la noche anterior, cuando tocaron a la puerta suavemente. Ambos se miraron extrañados y ella fue a abrir, mientras el llevaba la ropa sucia al lavadero.

Cuando abrió la puerta se sorprendió.

-Sa-Sakura…

-O-Ohayo, Hinata.- Saludó cortésmente la Haruno.- Naruto me dijo que habíais vuelto y os he preparado algo para desyunar porque supuse que no tendríais nada en casa.- Informó amablemente mientras le tendía dos cajitas.

-¡Oh!- Exclamó sorprndida la ahora Uchiha.- Arigato, Sakura-san.- Agradecía con una reverencia.

-Etto…Hinata.- Llamó la pelirrosa.- Yo…quería pedirte disculpas por lo que pasó aquel día. No sé porqué me comporté así.- Confesó.- No tenía derecho a herirte.

-No te preocupes, Sakura.-Respondió contenta.- Eso ya pasó y ahora estoy felizmente casada con el hombre al que de verdad amo.

-¡Cierto!- Exclamó Sakura como recordándolo.- Enhorabuena a los dos.- Felicitó.

-Arigato.

-Bueno, me marcho que tengo que ir al hospital y vosotros tenéis que ir a entrenar. ¡Nos vemos luego!- Se despidió la chica con una sonrisa sincera.

-Adiós, Sakura-san. Gracias de nuevo.- Se despedía también y cerraba la puerta.

-¿Quién era, Hime?

-Sakura. Vino a traernos el desayuno.-Explicó contenta mientras se dirigía a la cocina con la comida.- Vamos a comer, que Naruto nos espera en media hora.

CONTINUARÁ...


	11. Chapter 11

**Holitaaa!! Aki os traigo la conti... ya sé que he tardado mucho, pero es que estoy de trabajo hasta los topes, tampoco he tenido tiempo de contestar a los Rw, espero que me perdonéis, os lo agradesco de corazón.**

**Como ya sabéis, Naruto no me pertenece...¡qué lástima¡la de cosas que podría hacerle...ñam!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 11**

Estaba agotada. Normal.

Llevaban dos semanas de duro entrenamiento que consistía en que Naruto hacía cuatro copias y peleaba contra todos, de esa manera su poder aumentaba exponencialmente. En dos semanas había hecho el entrenamiento de diez.

El original siempre luchaba contra Sasuke, pues así podía controlarlo mejor, aunque de vez en cuando a sus copias se les iba la olla…en fin…gajes del oficio.

Seigetso, Juugo y Karin no solían poder con él, pero gracias al entrenamiento habían mejorado bastante.

Por su lado, el bunshin de Naruto nunca conseguía ganar a Sasuke y con Hinata estaban muy igualados, aunque no sabía por qué, pero cuando luchaba contra ella, perdía el control más fácilmente. Casi siempre acababa sacando tres colas del Kyubi y ella, con mucho esfuerzo, conseguía dominarlo.

Pero ese día fue diferente.

Ese día ella estaba cansada desde que se levantó de la cama.

Ese día Naruto perdió el control completamente.

Ese día… se mostraron cinco colas del kyubi.

Hinata no creía lo que veía¿por qué era siempre con ella?

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Naruto la cogió del cuello con una garra y la levantó del suelo, quitándole el aliento.

Éste la acercó hacia sí, aún suspendida en el aire, y junto sus rostros demasiado. Mejilla contra mejilla.

Ella se agarraba con fuerza a la garra que la sostenía en un intento vano de soltarse. Le faltaba aire para respirar.

Inesperadamente, el rubio le lamió la mejilla, como si del manjar más exquisito se tratara.

-Eres deliciosa…mmm…- Murmuró el rubio con una voz demasiado grave y oscura para ser él. Daba miedo.

-Suéltame…Na…Naruto…- Su voz se entrecortaba por la falta de aire.- No puedo…respirar.

-Te deseo para mí¿Cómo pude dejarte marchar?- Su voz cada vez era más tenebrosa y una sonrisa siniestra se dibujaba en su rostro.- Este mocoso es un imbécil. Demo… te haré mía. Muajajaja.

De un zarpazó le rompió la ropa de la parte superior del cuerpo, mostrando levemente su pecho y el abdomen, a la vez que finas heridas empezaban a sangrar.

-¿Ky-Kyubi?- Preguntó la chica con temor.

-Sí. Jajajaja. Así me llaman.- Su risa era tenebrosa y hacía estremecer hasta el último pelo de la joven.

-Suéltame…Onegai…yo…amo a Sasuke…- Suplicaba la peliazul.

-¡MIENTES!- Gritó el rubio desquiciado a la vez que la lanzaba contra un árbol.- ¡TÚ SIEMPRE AMASTE A NARUTO¡YO LO SÉ!

-¡AHH!- Exclamó dolorida al golpearse la espalda contra el tronco, cayendo al suelo.- ¡No¡Yo no amo a Naruto¡YO AMO A SASUKE!- Chilló con desesperación.

-¡TE HARÉ MÍA QUIERAS O NO! Y luego… ¡TE MATARÉ!- Y se abalanzó sobre la chica como su presa que era.

-¡NOOO¡¡¡SASUKEEEE!!!- Llamó con desesperación, pero este ni ningún otro la oyó.

Estaban demasiado lejos

Hinata cerró los ojos esperando el inminente impacto.

Este no llegó.

-¡Naruto¡Cálmate!- Ordenó una varonil y firme voz que ella había escuchado en alguna ocasión.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, para encontrarse con un hombre de espaldas parado delante de ella, con el pelo oscuro y largo, recogido en una cola baja, con una capa negra y nubes rojas.

-¿I-Itachi-san?- Consiguió pronunciar con voz titubeante.

Suspiró profundamente aliviada antes de caer, al fin, desmayada de cansancio y dolor.

La copia volvió a su estado normal, cayendo inconsciente y deshaciéndose en un ¡PUM!

Itachi se volvió hacia la chica y la tomó en brazos cuidadosamente, y se dirigió hacia donde su hermano se encontraba.

Sasuke estaba luchando contra Naruto, bueno, más bien, estaba el rubio intentando golpear al pelinegro, que conseguía esquivarlo con dificultad.

El kitsune se paró en seco y puso cara de espanto, lo que llamó la atención de su rival.

-¿Qué ocurre, dobe?

-Hi-Hi-Hinata.- Tartamudeó y calló de rodillas al suelo.

-¿¿Nani??- Sasuke se alarmó y lo tomó del cuello de la chaqueta mientras lo zarandeaba- ¿Qué pasa con ella, Naruto?- Pedía nervioso- ¡HABLA¿Qué le ha pasado?

-La-la he herido…no sé como…no consigo saber por qué…-Decía en un hilo de voz mientras finas lágrimas de tormento salían de sus ojos.-…vi a tu hermano antes de desmayarme…

-¿¡Dónde están¡DIME!- Exigía el Uchiha angustiado- ¡NARUTO!

-En la zona norte del bosque…creo…

Sasuke lo soltó de golpe y se dirigió corriendo a gran velocidad hacia el lugar que el rubio le había indicado, centrándose en localizar el chacra de su hermano.

Lo encontró en mitad del camino. Venía con su esposa en brazos desmayada.

Tembló al verla en el estado en que se encontraba, toda arañada, con las ropas rotas y un gran moratón alrededor del cuello. Se acercó con miedo e ira contenida para cogerla.

-Sasuke…No deberías dejarla entrenar en este estado.- Recriminó el mayor, mientras la dejaba caer en los brazos de su ototo. – Y deberías evitar que estuviera a solas con Naruto.

Sasuke lo miró interrogante. No entendía nada de lo que decía su hermano.

-¿No me digas que no te has dado cuenta de lo que le pasa a tu esposa?- Preguntó con cierto deje de enfado. El menor negó con la cabeza.- Tienes que llevarla al horpital ahora.- Sasuke la apretó contra sí.- Mantenla lejos del Kyubi, él la desea.

El menor de los Uchiha abrió los ojos sorprendido. No se creía lo que escuchaba.

-¿Q-Quién la desea?- No se atrevía a preguntar.- ¿Kyubi o Naruto?

-Se podría decir que ambos, aunque Naruto nunca le haría nada ni a ella ni a ti y creo que ni siquiera es consciente de ello, mientras que Kyubi hará lo que esté en su mano para hacerla suya. – Explicó con la máxima claridad posible.- No la pierdas de vista y nunca la dejes con él a solas…sino…- Hizo una pequeña pausa.-…la matará.

Sasuke se tensó al máximo, ahora más que nunca debía permanecer las 24 horas del día junto a ella, por nada del mundo quería perderla, antes moriría mil veces. Se encargaría personalmente de que ese usuratonkachi aprendiera a controlar ese maldito Bijuu.

-Por cierto…ototo.-Le llamó la atención el mayor.- Sólo tenéis tres días más. En ese plazo, Pain vendrá a la aldea a por su objetivo. Estaros preparados. Yo ya no puedo hacer nada más, hasta que no llegue la hora.- Y desapareció en una columna de humo.

"Tres días", murmuró el menor, mientras se acercaba a la aldea a gran velocidad.

Nada más llegar al hospital, Sakura tomó a Hinata para llevársela a la unidad de urgencias. Al poco rato llegaron Tsunade y Shizune para intervenir en la curación.

Mientras un nervioso Sasuke y un deprimido rubito, esperaban en el pasillo con ansiedad. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablar, pues sabían perfectamente como se sentía el otro. Se conocían demasiado bien.

A las dos horas salió la Godaime de la sala y se dirigió hacia ellos, quienes se levantaron de un salto al verla.

-Y dime, Tsunade-sama. ¿Cómo esta?- Preguntó angustiado el Uchiha.

-Ah…- Suspiró cansada.- Hemos conseguido estabilizarla, pero estaba bastante grave tanto física como mentalmente.- Explicó con simpleza.- Por suerte…-Prosiguió.- ni ella ni el bebé han sufrido daños.

-¿¿NANI???- Exclamó fuera de sí el joven esposo, mientras que el kitsune los miraba aturdido- ¿¿El…el…bebé, dices??

-Sí, Sasuke.- Se pausó- ¿Es que acaso no lo sabías?- El aludido negó con la cabeza, ahora entendía lo que quería decir su hermano.- Pues está ya de unas dos semanas más o menos. Hace dos días que Sakura nos lo confirmó. Parece ser que Hinata la visitó por que sentía malestar y cansancio.

-¿Pu-puedo verla?- Preguntaba torpemente con una mezcla de alegría, preocupación y tristeza.

-Enseguida la suben a planta. Tienes que esperar hasta entonces.

-E…está bien.- Consiguió pronunciar.- Esperaré.

CONTINUARÁ…


	12. Chapter 12

**Holita amigos!! perdonadme por haberos abandonado, pero es que estoy de trabajo hasta arriba y se me olvidó actualizar, asi que os voy a poner un capitulo doble, que corresponde al 12 y al 13.**

**En cuanto a los Rw, Muchisisismas gracias a todos, que sepáis que no os he podido contestar por que estoy sin tiempo, pero los he leido, y os estoy muy agradecida, espero que me perdoneis por haber tardado tanto. **

**por cierto... Naruto no me pertenece... T.T ¡qué pena!**

* * *

Capítulo 12

Abrió los ojos pesadamente. Aún era oscuro, aunque empezaba a esclarecer por el horizonte.

Le dolía todo el cuerpo y lo sentía entumecido por la falta de movimiento. Notó una suave presión en el vientre que le transmitía calor y bajó su mano hasta él. Era otra mano ajena. Daleó la cabeza hacia donde se encontraba el propietario de la misma y sonrió suavemente al ver quien era. Estaba sentado a su lado en una silla y la miraba expectante.

-¿Ya despertase, Hime?- Preguntó suavemente el acompañante.

-Sí…- Afirmó.- Gomen ne… Sasuke-kun.

-No te disculpes, no tienes la culpa.- Su tono de voz era muy tierno, tanto que nunca ella lo había escuchado.- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Yo… no sabía como ibas a reaccionar y tampoco quería ser una carga…- Dijo quedamente, su rostro demostraba cierta tristeza.- Se acercan tiempos difíciles…

-No digas eso, Hinata.- Cortó el muchacho.- Yo también estoy preocupado por lo que pueda pasar, demo… me hace muy feliz. Nunca pensé que algún día encontraría a alguien tan perfecto como tú para formar una familia. Ahora os tengo que proteger a ambos.

-Demo…Sasuke… tú ya tienes que cargar con proteger a... Naruto…- Su voz tembló al pronunciar el nombre y unas tímidas lágrimas asomaron por sus blanquecinos ojos.

-Hinata.- Su semblante cambió a uno serio.- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó con Naruto¿Qué fue lo que te hizo?

-Etto…-No sabía si contarle o no, pero no podía mentirle.- No fue Naruto, exactamente…

-Fue Kyubi¿no?- Aclaró él.

-Sí…era Kyubi…él…intentó…- Desvió la vista, no podía mirarle a los ojos.-…violarme.

Sasuke apretó los puños con fuerza sobre las sabanas y su Sharingan se activo por la ira que sentía. Ella pudo notarlo y posó sus manos tiernamente sobre los puños de éste, que al contacto se tranquilizó parcialmente.

-No pasa nada, Sasuke…- Intentó calmar la chica.- No consiguió nada. Aunque no puedo negar que siento un poco de miedo. Hace tiempo que Naruto está raro en los entrenamientos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Preguntó su esposo con intriga.

-Cuando estamos entrenando, siempre se enfurece nada más empezar y suele liberar hasta tres colas.- Sasuke abrió sorprendido los ojos, eso no pasaba con nadie más. Ella continuó.- Hasta ahí puedo controlarlo bien, demo… la última vez liberó cinco y ni siquiera era él el que hablaba.- Hinata paró al recordarlo.- Estaba completamente poseído.

-Lo siento mucho, Hinata.- Decía con la mirada triste.- Debería haberme dado cuenta de lo que sucedía.

No pudo soportarlo más, y de sus negros empezaron a salir diminutas lágrimas de ira e impotencia. Ella lo cogió del brazo y tiró de él, para que se tumbara en la cama a su lado y así hizo. La abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho y ella le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos, apretándolo también.

-Sasuke-kun… quiero volver a casa.- Susurró ella.

-Está bien, pero aquí no tienes ropa, la que traías la tiraron porque estaba toda rota. Iré a casa a buscarte una limpia. Es muy temprano aún, no creo que venga nadie.- Y dándole un beso en los labios, se dispuso a marcharse.

Naruto no había podido dormir esa noche, se sentía muy culpable y tenía remordimientos de conciencia. Lo peor de todo es que no conseguía recordar nada de lo que había pasado en el entrenamiento, en su cabeza, escuchaba gritos, sí, gritos de una mujer. Hinata. Pero los recuerdos se negaban a venir. Estaba realmente frustrado.

Se levantó decidido a esclarecer lo sucedido y a pedirle perdón a la víctima por lo que fuese que le hubiera hecho.

Se dirigió al hospital, pasando antes por la floristería Yamanaka, que acababa de abrir. Ino todavía tenía las marcas de la sábana en la cara. Compró unas hermosas flores blancas y puras como Hinata.

Cuando estaba frente la puerta de la habitación, no sabía bien que hacer, sentía temor por como iba a reaccionar la chica y la incertidumbre de no saber lo que había pasado lo estaba matando. Una voz y la puerta abriéndose lentamente frente a él, lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Naruto-kun¿piensas quedarte todo el día en la puerta?- Pregunto la peliazul mirándolo con una sonrisa que intentaba ser calmada.

-H-hai! Hinata-chan, gomen.- Decía mientras reía nerviosamente y se rascaba la nuca.- ¿No deberías estar acostada?

-Salía del baño y vi que estabas ahí parado y me acerqué. Pasa.- Pedía mientras le hacía gestos con la mano enfatizando la acción.

-Sí.- Entraba tras ella.- Traje esto para ti.- Le dijo dándole el ramo de flores.- Siento lo que pasó, aunque no recuerdo nada.- Su mirada se tornó triste.

-¡Oh! Arigato, Naruto-kun, no tenías que molestarte. Son muy bonitas.-Agradecía con una cálida sonrisa.- No te preocupes más por lo que pasó, es mejor olvidarlo, no tiene importancia.

Naruto no contestó, simplemente la observaba con la mini bata del hospital semitransparente, que dejaba entrever que no llevaba ropa interior, solamente un pequeño culotte blanco. Sentía su cuerpo arder, el centro de su cuerpo estallaba en llamas, y su mente cada vez más espesa. No entendía lo que le pasaba con ella, siempre a querido a Sakura, pero ahora con ella era como si perdiera el control. Naruto se sentía caer en la inconsciencia.

Todo se volvió negro.

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna de Hinata y en su interior saltó la alarma. La ausencia de movimiento y el silencio proveniente de él tan poco común, la puso alerta, aunque se sentía realmente débil. Lentamente se volteó a verlo, esperando equivocarse, esperando encontrar sus cristalinos ojos cuando lo mirara. No fue así. Tembló fuertemente y las flores cayeron al suelo al verlo. Sus ojos ya no eran azules, sino rojos; los colmillos sobresalían, clavándose en el labio inferior; sus manos ahora eran garras y de la espalda se podían ver de nuevo cinco colas.

Naruto se había ido.

Si hubiera estado sana, hubiera podido huir, demo estaba muy cansada, le dolía todo el cuerpo y estaba medio sedada por los calmantes. Sintió la cabeza dar vueltas y un nudo se formó en el estómago.

Sasuke, de camino a casa notó un fuerte pinchazo en el pecho y un mal presentimiento le recorrió completamente. Se detuvo en seco. Su primer pensamiento: Hinata. Dio media vuelta y fue corriendo a todo lo que sus pies daban hasta el hospital. No podía permitir que nada le pasase. Si ella ... no. No se permitió pensar en eso, no podía perderla.

Naruto cogió bruscamente a la chica por los brazos y la tiró sobre la cama de la habitación. Rápidamente se situó encima, sujetándole con una mano las muñecas por encima de la cabeza, mientras que la otra la pasaba por debajo del camisón a la vez que le lamía el cuello y las mejillas.

-Na-Naruto… onegai…no sigas.- Rogaba completamente aterrorizada.

-¡Oh¡No!- Otra vez su voz era grave y tenebrosa. No, este no era Naruto.- Ahora no hay nadie que pueda detenerme y tú no lo harás. Kukuku.- Rió de forma siniestra.

-¡NARUTOOO¡DESPIERTAAA!- Chillaba desesperada, mientras se sacudía bajo el fuerte cuerpo, sin conseguir nada.

-¡JAJAJAJA!- Reía despiadadamente el zorro.- No podrás hacer nada.-Le susurraba al oído mientras bajaba su mano hasta el mini short y la colaba dentro.

-¡Noo¡onegai¡No sigas!- Solo podía llorar amargamente y rezar porque Sasuke llegara a tiempo.

La angustia con la que hablaba excitaba más al Kyubi, pudiendo ella notar su erección clavándose en los muslos. El rubio se deshizo de la pequeña prenda y a continuación, empezó a desabrocharse el pantalón, sacando su miembro erecto y húmedo.

-¡Vaya!- Exclamaba el demonio.- El mocoso no la tiene tan pequeña. Kukuku.- Reía maliciosamente.- Te voy a follar hasta que reviente a este imbécil.

Hinata se quedó de piedra. No podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo y lágrimas empezaron a brotar sin cesar por la impotencia que sentía de ser tan débil.

El rubio le cogió un muslo con fuerza y lo separó del otro para poder colocarse en medio para poder penetrarla.

Ella se resistía, pero lo único que conseguí era hacerse más daño.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Ya subo el siguiente ya...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Lo prometido es deuda... aki el siguiente chapi.**

**No...Naruto no es mio...**

* * *

Capítulo 13

Naruto le lamía las lágrimas que descendían amargamente por el rostro de la chica. Las uñas del zorro se le clavaban en el muslo, haciéndolo sangrar, mientras jugaba con su miembro en el sexo femenino para encontrar la entrada. Oh, sí. Se lo estaba poniendo difícil, pues no dejaba de moverse bajo él. Pero eso lo hacía más emocionante¿no? Las cosas fáciles de conseguir no producen tanta satisfacción.

¡Oh! Ahí estaba... el centro de su cuerpo...la entrada al paraíso...tan caliente y suave...

Justo cuando la había encontrado, no pudo penetrarla porque de un fuerte impacto quedó hundido en la pared del fondo, casi echándola a bajo. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, estaba sujeto por unas fuertes garras de cuello y al abrir los ojos, cerrados al golpearse, se encontró con unos rojos, que conocía muy bien. Uchiha...

Estaba frente al Kyubi en su jaula, viendo como Naruto estaba en un estado de semiinconsciencia, flotando en el aire, rodeado de chacra rojo.

-¡¿QUÉ QUIERES DE ELLA¡¡MALDITO ZORRO!!- Gritó el pelinegro.

-Kukuku.- Rió siniestro.- El maridito se ha enfadado. – Se burlaba.- Solo quiero poseerla, pero no se deja.- Dijo con falso enfado.-Demo… he estado a punto de conseguirlo. Kukuku.

-¡¡MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA¡¡COMO LA TOQUES OTRA VEZ, TE MATO!!

-No puedes matarme sino lo matas a él.- Aseguró señalando al rubio, que caía desplomado al suelo.

Sasuke estaba completamente fuera de sí, ahí no podía apreciarse, pero el sello maldito estaba liberado en el exterior, clavándole las uñas al rubio en el cuello. Hizo girar el Sharingan cuando el zorro lo miró directamente a los ojos. Se agachó sin perder el contacto visual y agarró al kitsune de la chaqueta, levantándolo.

-¡Je!- Ahora fue el moreno quien habló siniestro.- ¿Y quién dice que no lo haría? – Preguntó retóricamente, con una sonrisa de prepotencia.- Te lo advierto por última vez, si le haces algo a ella o al hijo que lleva dentro, acabaré contigo.- Amenazó, mientras agarraba con más fuerza a Naruto.- Así que más te vale ser sumiso y obediente.- Sentenció.

Al zorro se le pudo ver el reflejo del Sharingan en sus propios ojos, como si estuviera hipnotizado, justo antes de retirarse hacia la oscuridad de la jaula.

El Uchiha satisfecho, se desvaneció del lugar.

En el exterior, Sasuke había vuelto a la normalidad con los ojos rojos aún y mantenía agarrado al rubio por el cuello. Éste empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente, con gran confusión. Estaba completamente aturdido.

-¿Q-Qué sucede Sasuke?- Preguntó con dificultad.

El de ojos rojos lo miró fijamente y, haciendo girar la pupila de nuevo, le mostró al rubio todo lo que había pasado desde que perdió el control de su cuerpo y mente, pues Sasuke había aprovechado para quitarle esos recuerdos al zorro, mientras lo amansaba.

Naruto no se lo podía creer. Se veía a sí mismo forcejeando e intentando violar a la esposa de su mejor amigo, definitivamente, eso era la peor cosa que podría haber hecho en su vida. El pelinegro lo soltó de golpe y éste cayó al suelo de rodillas, echando su cuerpo a delante, apoyándose con las manos en el suelo. Las náuseas amenazaban con vaciar el inerior de su estómago. Sintió repulsió consigo mismo, asco. ¿Cómo podía haber hecho una cosa así?. No se lo podía creer, pero así era.

El Uchiha podía observar a su amigo temblar como una hoja, mientras lágrimas amargas llenas de culpabilidad e impotencia se estrellaban en el suelo de la habitación. El pelinegro se dio la vuelta, para ir hacia donde se encontraba su mujer, visiblemente nerviosa y angustiada. La abrazó con ternura, transmitiéndole toda la calma que podía, pues el también estaba algo agitado. La joven se aferró a su pecho con fuerza, ahogando sus sollozos en él.

-Shh…-Le susurraba mientras le acariciaba el largo cabello.- Ya ha pasado todo. No volverá a hacerte daño nunca más.

-Sa…Sa…Sasuke…- Murmuraba ella.

La habitación quedó en silencio total. Solo se podían oír los sollozos de la chica y los del rubio desde el fondo.

Una enfermera entró alarmada a la habitación, para ver que era lo que sucedía, pues el golpe se había escuchado desde la planta baja. El moreno le indicó que todo estaba bien ahora y que se marchara. Cogió una manta del hospital, cubrió a su esposa y la cargó en brazos, saliendo de la habitación del hospital, por el mismo lugar por donde había entrado, por la ventana.

La enfermera quiso detenerlo sin ningún éxito, quedando apoyada en el marco de la misma. Suspiró resignada y se dirigió hacia el rubio, apoyándole una mano en el hombro.

-¿Está usted bien?- Le preguntó respetuosamente.

Él no contestó. De un manotazo quitó la femenina de su hombro, saliendo corriendo de la habitación, mientras se acomodaba los pantalones, aún desabrochados, y lágrimas salían sin cesar de sus hermosos zafiros. Ya casi en la puerta de salida, chocó contra alguien, el rubio iba a pasarle sin mirar siquiera quien era, pero el desconocido lo sujetó del brazo.

-¿Qué ocurre Naruto?- Preguntó una voz femenina que conocía muy bien.

-T-Tsunade oba-chan…-Susurró y, acto seguido, se abrazó a ella con fuerza.- Soy un monstruo, baa-chan.- Murmuraba por lo bajo.

-¿Qué ha pasado¿Por qué dices eso, Naruto?- Ella lo miraba con cara de circunstancias, no entendía nada. Lo cogió cariñosamente por los hombros y se lo llevó camino a la torre.- Vamos a mi despacho y allí me cuentas¿vale?

El rubio solo asintió, dejándose llevar por la Godaime, algo más calmado ya. Cuando llegaron a su destino, Naruto le contó lo que había pasado en el hospital y también lo que sentía cuando veía a la chica.

-Por lo que me estás contando, juraría que Kyubi te llena la cabeza de ideas raras, quizá mientras duermes, para que no te des cuenta.- Informaba la rubia.

-¿Tú crees? Nunca había sentido eso por ella, sería extraño que pasara justo ahora.- Hablaba mientras pensaba en lo sucedido en los últimos días.- Probablemente tengas razón.- Un resquicio de esperanza se reflejaba en su rostro.

-Si me dices que Sasuke ha intervenido hoy, es muy probable que lo haya amenazado, así que no creo que vuelva a pasar. Demo…- decía pensativa- ten en cuenta de que si sucediera de nuevo…lo más probable es que él mismo te matara. Tienes que tener cuidado y aprender a dominarlo lo mejor que puedas.

-Hai.- Afirmó el chico ya más tranquilo, no permitiría que volviera a suceder sabiendo ya que es lo que pasa.- Me voy a casa a descansar, esta noche no pude dormir nada y tengo un dolor de cabeza horrible.

-Está bien, Naruto.- Con un gesto de mano, le indicó que podía marcharse.

En la mansión Uchiha, el joven le preparaba un baño a su mujer, la cual estaba acostada en la cama, aún algo nerviosa. Aunque el hecho de estar en casa con su esposo la hacía sentir muy bien, además, que era una excelente kunoichi y sabía que no podía derrumbarse por algo así. Sacó fuerzas de donde pudo y se dirigió al baño.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Hime? Todavía no está preparado y deberías estar acostada. – Regañó el pelinegro.

-Sasuke-kun.- Llamó ella melosamente.- ¿Por qué no te bañas conmigo? Onegai.- Pidió mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda.

Un pinchazo sacudió su ingle. Aún no se acostumbraba a tenerla así y no podía evitar temblar ante el contacto. Lo excitaba en demasía.

N-no sé si sería muy buena idea…Hinata.- Susurraba tembloroso, con su miembro palpitando.

-Vamos, Sasuke…- Rogaba.- En dos día tendremos que estar preparados para la batalla, y quién sabe lo que pasará entonces.- Informaba con tristeza en la voz. No estaba dispuesta a desperdiciar el tiempo que le quedaba con su amado. tenía muy claro que cualquiera de los dos o ambos, podrían morir en la batalla.- Amémonos mientras podamos.

Su esposo se dio la vuelta y posó sus labios tiernamente en los de ella, a la vez que la abrazaba con fuerza.

-Tienes razón, mi vida. Me bañaré contigo.- Afirmó.- Hoy no iré a entrenar. Así recuperaré fuerzas.- Y una sonrisa pícara, que a Hinata le encantaba, asomó en sus labios.

-Como usted desee, Señor Uchiha.- Concedió burlonamente.

Acto seguido, se desnudaron completamente y se metieron en la gran bañera.

* * *

**Continuará...**

**Bueno... hasta aki por hoy.**

**Un saludo a todos, y muchas gracias por vuestros Rw!!**


End file.
